The Ugly Little Omega
by Demand Truth
Summary: A fateful encounter on the playground makes an impression that will linger for years. When Alfred and Arthur meet again, years later, will the chemistry still be there even though Arthur has suffered for so long? Possible Mpreg, Dom/sub relationship, mature content!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ugly Little Omega**_

**Chapter 1**

The schoolyard of Oakwood Elementary was a terrifying place when you were very small, and very new to America.

"Go on, Arthur. Don't you want to play a bit?" Ms. Hale encouraged with a big, elementary-teacher smile. Arthur, barely as tall as her knee, ducked his face against her pretty red dress and shook his head. His big, green eyes peered out at the playground fearfully from behind Ms. Hale's sheltering legs. He was certainly a unique looking little child. Ms. Hale pitied him for those eyebrows. Hopefully he'd grow into them. In the meanwhile, she'd have to try and prevent the teasing.

The kindergarten class at Oakwood was small, as it was a very costly private school. Arthur's father, a diplomat from the United Kingdom, had not thought it wise to enroll his youngest son at an overcrowded public school his first year in the states. The only problem with the small class size was that Arthur was one of only two male Omegas. The split on the playground was particularly obvious.

Over by some pretty flowering bushes with long, willowy leaves, a cluster of six or so little girls and one little boy (with honey blond hair so long and curling that he _looked_ like a girl) played nest with their dolls and tea sets. Using the long, soft leaves, they built their "nests" and played quietly and peacefully amongst the flowers. Nearby, on the blacktop, another small group of four or so children industriously worked on a chalk art piece. Ms. Hale kept an eye on the Betas and the Omegas, but the supervision was hardly necessary. It was the Alphas she had to worry about, and this year was her rowdiest, biggest group of Alphas yet.

But none of them were quite as bad as Alfred Jones.

"I'm going to be Captain of the rocket ship, Ivan! It's my turn and it's never going to be your turn because I'm the hero!" a loud little boy crowed before roughly shoving another kindergartner a good head taller than him off an upper level of the playground equipment. Abandoning little Arthur, Ms. Hale went running across the playground, scolding Alfred as she went.

"Alfred Jones! You come down right now! That's another time out, young man!" Ms. Hale helped Ivan to sit up and recover his breath. The snow-haired Alpha glared up balefully at Alfred Jones, who stood at the very top of the space-themed playground with his tongue proudly poking out.

"Heehee! You should have seen your face, Ivan! It looked like poop!" Of course, Alfred's insult did not make a single bit of sense, but this week, saying "poop" was the cool, naughty word. Ivan puffed up in anger at the outrageous insult.

"I do not be looking like the poop!" Ivan shouted back, his Russian accent still thick. That was another aspect of Oakwood that attracted Arthur's parents—it was a very multi-cultural program that encouraged diversity. Many of the foreign diplomats placed their children at Oakwood.

Ms. Hale had to do a bit of climbing, but she managed to catch Alfred and lift him bodily off the playground equipment. Hoisting the heavy child up on her hip, she carried him off the playground and away from his rival, Ivan. Alfred squirmed and wiggled the whole way, thinking it a great game of capture and escape.

"Let me go, you old hag! I got freedoms!" Alfred shouted rather dramatically. Ms. Hale gratefully released the squirming boy when they were a safe distance from the playground again. She held Alfred's hand in a firm grip and forced him to remain at her side even though he whined and fussed.

"You're being naughty," Arthur said rather primly. It was the first thing he'd said all day, and Ms. Hale was a little surprised at his boldness. Typically, the little Omega children never spoke up to the Alphas—at this age, all they did was blush and giggle and run away from them. Oblivious to the youthful, innocent flirtation, the Alphas usually deemed Omega children beneath their notice until puberty hit.

"I'm not naughty. I'm Alfred. Who're you?" Alfred asked, forgetting all about whining for his "freedoms." Ms. Hale released his hand when she felt Alfred would stay put—his interest now snagged on Arthur. Alfred's big, blue eyes peering so intensely at him was too much for little Arthur. His eyes dropped to the ground and he ducked back behind Ms. Hale's legs.

Alfred followed, eager like a little puppy to be the _first_ one to talk to the new kid.

"Hey! Talk again! Your voice sounded funny!" Alfred teased.

"Alfred," Ms. Hale said in a warning tone…which was completely disregarded by the precocious child.

"What's your name? How come your eyebrows are so big?" Alfred was all but chasing Arthur around Ms. Hale's legs, till he caught Arthur by the sleeve of his small, spring green pea coat. Startled, Arthur tripped and Alfred landed on him in a sprawl. Arthur's cheeks stained red and he shifted his eyes to the side, tears welling up. Ms. Hale sighed and hauled Alfred up, but his response to Arthur's pain was much different from Ivan's. Ignoring Ms. Hale's fussing, Alfred squatted beside Arthur with a very serious look on his face.

"Did I hurt ya?" Alfred asked. Embarrassed, Arthur sniffled and nodded. Alfred didn't apologize, per say, but it was the sweetest behavior Ms. Hale had ever seen from the normally wild little boy. She remained still and quiet, simply observing.

"M-my knee," Arthur said weakly. Arthur was wearing crisply ironed navy shorts that just covered his scrawny knee caps. His feet were kept warm by knitted green socks and warm brown boots that covered his thin calves. This made it easy for Alfred to investigate the wound. Without any appreciation for personal boundaries, Alfred plopped down between Arthur's knees and pulled the other boy's leg across his lap.

"Lemme see," Alfred said. Nervously, Arthur watched Alfred peel back his shorts to see the reddened knee cap. Alfred's voice took on a grave tone. "It's real bad. Real, real bad. Mine looked like this when I broked it."

"B-broken? But it doesn't _feel_ broken!" Arthur protested.

"If you're gonna be my patient, you gots to tell me your name," Alfred said. Still crying a bit, Arthur's lips trembled and Ms. Hale almost took pity on him. Before she could release Alfred to go torment the other Alpha children again, however, Arthur found his courage.

"Arthur," he said shakily.

"Arfur?" Alfred echoed, having some difficulty due to missing a front tooth.

"Ar-_thur_—like King Arthur?" the shy Omega said. Alfred gave him a blank look and then shrugged.

"I'm just gonna call you...Artie! That's a cool side-kick name," Alfred assessed. Arthur looked miffed enough by this to almost forget his hurt knee.

"My name is—"

"Alright, Artie…I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm gonna have to cut it off."

"What?" Arthur said alarmed. Ms. Hale had to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Your leg's no good anymore, kiddo. So I'm going to cut it off. But! You get a lollypop if you're real brave like me! I _always_ get lotsa lollypops at the doctors because the nurse lady says my mouth is so big it can hold THREE lollypops ALL AT ONCE."

Despite himself, Arthur looked a little impressed. Then he remembered this strange American boy was going to attempt to amputate his leg…quite unnecessarily, at that. The pain was already fading.

"I don't think you're a doctor," Arthur said rather shrewdly.

"Am too! I'm a hero doctor! I can fix anything!" Alfred bragged. Arthur frowned cutely.

"Then how come you don't know that you're supposed to kiss it better? Mummy always kisses it better," Arthur said skeptically. Alfred's blue eyes lit with delight.

"You have a real mummy at home? That's so cool! I want to see your mummy! Is it scary?"

Arthur thought of his mother when her boys had left her usually tidy house in a mess.

"She can be," Arthur said thoughtfully. "But most of the time she's lovely," he added.

"Well I'm a better doctor than any old mummy! Watch this!" And before Ms. Hale could remind him that there was no kissing or hand holding at school, Alfred pressed a big smooch to Arthur's knee.

"Taadaa!" Alfred said with a flourish of his hands. "I healed you with the power of Jesus!"

"Alfred!" Ms. Hale scolded. Seriously, it was clear Alfred Jones watched _way_ too much television.

"Jesus?" Arthur asked confused. His knee _did_ feel better, but he didn't know how much of that was due to Alfred's enthusiastic kiss or just the passage of time.

Alfred stood, and extended a dirty hand to Arthur, who accepted it anyway.

"Come on! Let's go play a different game! We can play space ship Captain, but I always get to be Captain, got it?" Alfred said. Unlike an Alpha, who would have felt the need to challenge that rule, Arthur just meekly nodded his head. Ms. Hale watched in surprise as Alfred dragged the little British boy over to the big playground set, which usually frightened the Omegas.

"D-do we h-have to climb to the top?" Arthur asked, nervous about the prospect. Alfred, who firmly believed there was nothing he could _not_ climb (including bookshelves, the roof of his house, any tree in any yard anywhere, and anything that held still long enough) didn't understand Arthur's hesitation.

"Don't be scared, Artie! I won't let you fall!"

And much to Ms. Hale's surprise, Arthur took Alfred at his word. He climbed to the top and played space ship with Alfred for the rest of recess.

Despite Arthur's unusual new friend the first day of school, things eventually settled into a more typical pattern. Arthur still seemed rather enamored with Alfred Jones and his games of pretend, but Alfred was easily distracted away from Arthur by the other Alphas challenging him to races or games, which Arthur never wanted to join. At these times, Arthur would rather shyly join the group of Omegas—fascinated by their tea parties and their picture books.

The only other Omega boy was named Matthew Williams, and Arthur thought it very strange that even though Alfred and Matthew never really talked much during the day, they always went home together with a woman who looked more like Alfred than Matthew.

But Arthur never asked, and so Matthew never mentioned that they were half-brothers, and that his own mother, Mr. Jones's first mate (some Alphas took two mates, or even three), had died when Matthew was a baby. Alfred and Matthew didn't exactly get along. It wasn't that they fought. It was more like Alfred completely bowled over the extremely shy, soft-spoken Omega and refused to let him steal even an ounce of the attention.

But Arthur didn't know this about Alfred and Matthew, so he talked to Matthew about Alfred quite a bit.

"Okay, who is your Alpha going to be today, Arthur?" a sweet little girl named Megan asked. It was a silly question. They'd all learned by now that Arthur always picked Alfred. Arthur was the boldest (and bossiest) of the Omegas, so even though a few of the little girls had claimed Alfred before Arthur came, none of them challenged Arthur's hogging of the blue-eyed blond now.

As always, Matthew seemed a little uncomfortable by the mention of Alfred. His lavender blue eyes scanned the playground, where the Alphas were racing and near them, the Betas were putting together a big, outdoor puzzle. Matthew loved puzzles. He wanted to go join them, but he was too shy to leave the Omegas.

"I pick F-Francis," Matthew said softly. Arthur shook his head.

"You can't pick him. He's a Beta. It has to be an Alpha," Arthur bossed. A few of the other little girls agreed.

"B-but...Betas can mate Omegas," Matthew argued.

"Well, yeah, but that's not how it works in the stories," another little girl reminded. "The princess is _always_ Omega, and the prince is _always_ Alpha."

Matthew sighed. His own mother had been a Beta, but he didn't say anything. He didn't like to argue.

"G-gilbert then," he said meekly.

"Right then. Mine and Alfred's nest is going to be over here. I'll be having a baby party soon, and you are all invited," Arthur said with a smile.

"Are you having a girl or a boy or twins?" Delaney asked with a sweet grin of anticipation. Arthur thought about it.

"Triplets, most likely," he said, very serious, since even at the age of five Arthur knew that three babies was a lot of responsibility. The girls twittered in delight, and Matthew thought longingly about the puzzle.

"I have quite a bit of work to do. Alfred is no help at all," Arthur said, repeating what his mother often said about his father when she had guests to prepare for.

Despite always being included in the Omega games, the Alphas had very little knowledge of it. This time, however, Alfred's foot race had brought him huffing and puffing nearby. The Omega girls instantly broke into giggles and ran into the soft leaves to hide. Arthur had the urge to run, too, but he was actually friends with Alfred so he held his ground to see if Alfred wanted to play with him.

"Hey, Artie! Whatcha playing?" Alfred asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. Matthew frowned a bit at his half-brother, who didn't even greet him, and went to sulk in his play nest where he could watch the kids with the puzzle from a distance.

"We're playing nest, Alfred. You're my mate, and I'm about to throw a baby party."

"Oh. That sounds like a boring Omega game," Alfred said. Arthur frowned.

"Omega games aren't boring," he replied quietly, but firmly. Arthur, once he overcame his shyness, was really quite outspoken. Ms. Hale had suggested that he might, in fact, be a Beta like both his parents, but the blood tests didn't lie.

"What's so fun about it?" Alfred asked doubtfully. Arthur took Alfred by the hand and showed him where he'd arranged the leaves to look like a little cave just big enough for Arthur to sit in. Alfred scoffed.

"This isn't a good nest at all. My daddy built my mommy a _really_ strong nest. This nest is just leaves. Come on, if you're gonna be my mate, you're gonna have the _best_ nest on the playground!" Alfred took him by the hand and raced off towards the playground equipment, where the other Alpha boys and girls had drifted.

They sneered at Arthur, and their looks of unwelcome were enough to make him want to go running back to the Omegas. Alfred, however, puffed up his chest and even pushed at a few who tried to say Arthur couldn't play with them.

"We're going to play battle. He's an _Omega_. They don't know _how_ to play battle good!" a fiery little girl complained.

"I'm not playing battle with you guys. I'm playing Arthur's game. Move outta my way!" Alfred demanded. Despite Alfred's unusual friendship with Arthur, the other Alphas didn't tease him for it. With the exception of Ivan, perhaps, Alfred was the most dominating Alpha child in their grade. Nobody challenged Alfred without regretting it.

Arthur felt a rush of affection for Alfred as he forced the other Alphas off the playground so that just the two of them could have it for his game of nest. Near the top of the play equipment was a big bubble of plastic—the cockpit of the rocket ship. It had a glass port window near the top, but it hid them from everyone else once they were inside.

Oblivious, Ms. Hale chatted with another teacher who had stepped outside for her break. She saw no harm in the boys playing together—Arthur had been a calming influence on Alfred over the first few weeks of him attending.

"Now _this_ is a good nest. See? It's strong and it won't blow around in the wind. You get inside," Alfred said. Obediently, Arthur crawled into the bubble and sat, waiting for Alfred to direct their game. As far as Arthur knew, Alfred had never played nest before, but Alfred never asked anyone how to do anything. He liked to think of the answers himself, and Arthur liked that about Alfred.

So Arthur waited, and wondered if they would have a tea party or a baby party first.

"Well, now you gotta take your shorts off," Alfred said. Arthur's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? Why?" he asked. Alfred sprawled down beside him, half in the bubble and half out of it.

"That's how my daddy and mommy do it in their nest. Don't yours?"

"My mummy doesn't have a nest. My daddy and mummy are Betas," Arthur admitted a little embarrassed. Being the only Omega in his family, honestly he didn't quite know what an Omega _was_ supposed to do in a nest. He was just copying the other girls and Matthew.

"We're not playing baby nest, like those dumb Omega girls. This is a _real_ nest. Before I can give you a baby, you gotta take your shorts off," Alfred said. He clearly wasn't embarrassed by this prospect. The Alpha children were always stripping out of their clothes without any shame or embarrassment. In the bathroom, the Alpha boys all compared their penises like little scientists without an ounce of shame.

Even without an Omega parent, Arthur knew that Omegas were not supposed to behave like that. Comparing themselves and trying to prove they were better, stronger, faster—that was what Alpha children did.

But Omega children obeyed. That was what _they_ did…so Arthur rather nervously unbuttoned his shorts. "D-don't look!" he said. Alfred shrugged, but looked upwards, through one of the porthole windows while Arthur nervously wiggled out of his shorts, leaving just his cotton underpants. Arthur bit his lip.

"A-all of it?" he asked. Alfred peeked at him with one eye squinted shut, but didn't look at his lower half.

"Yep. All of it. Then I gotta kiss you. That part will be kinda gross, but if we don't, you won't _really_ have a baby."

Arthur was a little scared. Still, it wasn't in his nature to refuse Alfred's rules for their play, so he slipped off his underpants, too, and hoped that recess would be over before they got to the baby part. It might be fun to have a baby at first, but Arthur was certain he'd get tired of it fairly soon, and there would be no way to get rid of it then.

Well, he supposed they could take it to an orphanage when they were done playing.

"Ready yet?" Alfred asked impatiently. Deeply embarrassed, and flushed dark red, Arthur nodded. He sat with his thighs clutched together, his hand cupping over his privates. Alfred smiled brightly and crawled further into the bubble, startling Arthur when he plopped down on top of him, forcing Arthur onto his back and settling his heavier frame between Arthur's bare legs.

"Now we kiss! Open your mouth," Alfred said. Meekly, feeling hot and flushed and still terribly embarrassed, Arthur let his lips fall open. Alfred pressed his lips down, and for an alarming moment, Alfred's tongue was in his mouth, touching _his_ tongue…and then it was over.

Arthur was relieved that it was over, but apparently it wasn't _completely _over because Alfred had decided it was kind of fun to rub against him. Arthur really wished he hadn't let Alfred show him his version of playing nest, because he felt like if the teacher caught them, she'd be very upset with them.

"This game really _is_ fun! You were right, Artie!" Alfred said, whispering excitedly by Arthur's ear. Arthur hid his face against Alfred's warm t-shirt, feeling embarrassed and ashamed but enjoying the friction, too. He rubbed himself when he was alone sometimes, but it felt so much nicer with Alfred's weight on top of him. His opinion of the game was beginning to change and he didn't even realize he was making encouraging little noises against Alfred's chest when—

"Ms. Hale! Ms. Hale! Alfred is being bad boy!" Ivan's voice rang out loudly, and Arthur realized they were about to get caught. He wanted to move, wanted to scramble back into his shorts, but Alfred (who had never cared about getting into trouble) wasn't done with his game and wasn't stopping just because Ivan was a tattle tale.

Distressed, Arthur began to cry. Oblivious, Alfred rutted against Arthur's exposed privates a little longer before seeming to relax completely—just as Ms. Hale's strong grip hauled him backwards out of the bubble. Arthur tried to cover himself, but it was obvious what they had been doing. His tears came faster and Alfred began to fight with Ms. Hale, telling her she better get out of their "nest" or he was going to beat her up.

Arthur knew it was _not_ going to be a good afternoon.

* * *

Mr. Jones sat in the Principal's office with an anxious Ms. Hale and Arthur's flustered parents. Mrs. Jones was present, too, but she was the epitome of Omega womanhood—quiet, soft-spoken, and yielding to Mr. Jones in all things.

Needless to say, Alfred had absolutely no respect for the woman who birthed him. Only Mr. Jones had any control over the wayward Alfred…and even that wasn't saying all that much. Besides, typically when they were called in to hear about the extreme domination behaviors of Alfred, Mr. Jones usually left the office beaming in pride.

Alfred was his mirror image, after all—a perfect little Alpha.

This, though…this he had to take more seriously.

"I believe Alfred told Arthur to…well…take off his clothing…" Ms. Hale said nervously.

"And where were _you_ when this was happening?" Arthur's mother demanded. Ms. Hale's eyes dropped nervously to the ground.

"I'm _so_ sorry. They boys seemed to get along so well. They played nicely together up until this point—"

"Sounds like they were still playing pretty nice. Look, I realize that Alfred is probably more aggressive than most kids, and probably bolder—"

"Probably?" Ms. Hale said in disbelief. "There is no _probably_. He _is_. He can't take turns, he can't share, he won't listen to anything I tell him to do, he picks fights _constantly_, and now—now—he's nesting little Omegas! He's only _six_! What on earth is he going to be like when he hits puberty?" Ms. Hale vented.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the conference. Mr. Jones sighed, while Mrs. Jones just looked faintly embarrassed.

"I'll make Alfred apologize and he'll be punished. I'll tell him to leave this little Arthur kid alone. I don't know what else you expect me to do. The kid's all Alpha. He can't help it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if this is the right school for Arthur anymore. We've never had an Omega child in the school system, but I'm not battling this for the next ten years. I've heard good things about the Omega-only schools back home. We will have Arthur finish out the term, and then we will be withdrawing him," Arthur's father said in a strained voice.

"Look, you folks don't have to do that. A good butt-whopping and Alfred won't look twice at your little boy. I'm sorry that he scared your kid, but we _will_ take care of it. Now, I think we're about done here. I have a son to discipline," Mr. Jones said, not thinking it rude at all to end the meeting on his own terms.

The Betas in the room all shifted uncomfortably, but the awkward silence hung until Mr. Jones stood and held the door open for his mate.

As soon as he was gone, Ms. Hale frowned apologetically.

"Arthur is…more outgoing than most Omega children. I'm not saying he's flirtatious per say…but he seeks out Alfred and isn't scared of him. An all-Omega school might be the best option for a child like Arthur," Ms. Hale advised. Despite still being irritated with her, it was obvious the Kirklands were very seriously considering her advice.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Alfred Jones! I hate your stupid face!" Arthur said, loudly enough that the other children heard. It was the start of the next day of school following _the incident_.

"Arthur!" Arthur's mother scolded, embarrassed that her Omega son was as loud as he was. She was no expert in raising an Omega, by any means, but she knew they weren't supposed to behave like Arthur did.

Her small son refused to budge and kept his back turned to Alfred…who actually looked quite contrite about the whole thing.

"Artie…" Alfred trailed off sadly, clutching the shiny box he held with a bow on top and a paper card that said (very sloppily) "I'm sorry!"

Uncharacteristically (and Arthur's mother could tell it was not typical of the boy because of how his mother looked surprised), Alfred looked up to the pretty Omega as if for advice.

"Maybe you should tell him the gift is for him, dear," the Omega woman said softly. Alfred nodded in determination, confidence restored, and boldly crossed to Arthur. His mother wished Arthur would have hidden himself, or run to her, like most Omega children would do. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder appraisingly and waited.

The parents finally understood what Ms. Hale had been trying to tell them…Alfred and Arthur were not average children. Alfred was an especially strong Alpha, and Arthur was a uniquely strong little Omega. They were a good match for each other. It was merely surprising that they'd defied schoolyard lines so early to become friends.

"My mommy helped me pick it out. I was going to get you this really awesome action figure that was a hero!…but mommy said you'd like this sort of toy better."

With a reluctant show, Arthur peered at the perfectly wrapped box and then carefully opened it. He set it on the ground to pull out what was inside—a pale green blanket with a fuzzy green rabbit attached to one corner. Oddly enough, the rabbit had shimmering wings. It was girly. It was babyish. Alfred was certain Arthur would hate it.

But his green eyes lit with ardent admiration and he hugged the blanket tightly to his face. All was forgiven...at least temporarily. Just a short month later, Arthur's father decided his Omega son really was a little _too_ bold to continue going to school with Alphas like Alfred, and so they transferred Arthur to an Omega only school, first in the States, and then one in England the following year when they moved back.

Alfred and Arthur didn't see each other until exactly twelve years later.

* * *

**A/N: **There are a lot of stories I have not been working on…but inspiration struck and I went with it. Good news, for those who follow my other stuff—I am changing jobs at Christmas so that I will have a life back. I will then proceed to waste that life by writing fanfiction all the time. :P

As for this one, it's my first foray into AlphaOmega Verse, and I'm having a ton of fun with it. I love stories where Arthur is Alpha and Alfred is Omega, but I ended up going with something more stereotypical. Hope you like it regardless!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was _that_ time of the month. Arthur's family always knew when it was _that_ time because for a week leading up to it, Arthur was nigh unbearable. Arthur was fussy, demanding, and high-strung—furious at anyone at the drop of a hat—and then blissful relief for the Beta Kirklands for about three days when Arthur locked himself resentfully in his walk-in closet and suffered in (near) silence.

This process had come with puberty, so they'd gotten better adjusted to it over the years. Arthur's brothers didn't care for their baby Omega brother overly much, though. Everything had to revolve around Arthur's needs and wants. Arthur was the smartest and the most vulnerable, so he got the bulk of the funds his parents set aside for the schooling of their children. Arthur refused to be mated off, so his older brothers could never invite Alpha friends over. Arthur was impossible to please and horrible to be around, so his parents catered to him as much as they could—feeling guilty about never quite knowing how to best care for him.

As for Arthur, he was a far-cry from happy and well-adjusted. He was a casebook example of identity confusion. With no Alpha in his household to reinforce his place at the bottom of the pack, Arthur had grown up too bossy and willful. Not only were these undesirable traits in an Omega, but they made him unsatisfied with the Alphas who sought to mate him. None were strong enough to put him in his place. For this reason, Arthur had rejected suitor after suitor, and when his personality became well-known in his community ("That Arthur boy? He's far too dominant for an Omega!"), the Alphas weren't allowed by their parents to court him anyway.

Omega mothers knew not to cater to their Omega children's every whim—things like treats and praise should only come from an Alpha and only when they were earned. Since that lifestyle seemed harsh to the mild, gentle Betas, they had spoiled Arthur without realizing it. When an Alpha did express interest in him, Arthur _expected_ and _demanded_ and essentially tried to dominate passively, rather than truly submitting to anyone.

Genetically, Arthur wanted desperately to submit. Behaviorally, he had never been taught how. It was a common, though tragic problem in all-Beta houses which had an Omega child. There were counseling services for such children, but that hadn't done much for Arthur. Generally, the problem corrected itself once the Omega was finally mated to a strong enough Alpha.

At the age of seventeen, one year past his peak fertility year, Arthur's odds of being mated happily were practically nonexistent. His parents felt like failures, and catered to him even more, and his brothers' resentment of this special treatment festered like an open wound in the Kirkland household.

"Peace at last," Mrs. Kirkland said with a sigh as she heard the closet door slam above their heads. Mr. Kirkland frowned and began to cut up his meat. Their other sons (only two still lived at home) ate their meals in weary, resentful silence.

It was only a moment before Mrs. Kirkland began to fret. "Maybe I should take him up a plate?" she said.

"You know he'll only scream at you, Mum. Let the ungrateful little brat starve," Dylan said in a huff. Mr. Kirkland's frown grew even more pronounced.

"He _needs_ nourishment—he's half-starved as it is," Mrs. Kirkland replied to Dylan's harsh words. Mr. Kirkland sighed. He knew his wife didn't want to risk Arthur's rage—none of them did. Mrs. Kirkland had done it last month, though, so it was likely his turn.

"Just let me finish my meal in peace. Then I'll take it up."

"I made his favorites tonight. Of course, his tastes change when he's like that. It's impossible to know what he's wanting, and he won't simply _tell_ us. God forbid he make anything simple," Mrs. Kirkland groused.

"Why don't we just let an Alpha take him already? We can put an ad out in the paper or something. At this point, do you _honestly_ care who he picks?" Patrick, who was just a year older than Arthur, begged. His parents glared at him.

"We could have kicked you two out when you both turned sixteen, but we have continued to provide for you for as long as you need. That policy stands for _all_ our children, Patrick," Mrs. Kirkland said. The Kirkland children had waited longer than usual before finding mates and moving out. Their oldest boy, Scott, had only left a year before when he'd gotten an apartment with his Beta mate. Dylan had been dating an Alpha boy for a year, but everyone suspected the Alpha did not truly want to take on a second mate, and was just leading Dylan on for a bit of variety. Patrick was single, as he was struggling to finish school and was having to repeat his final year.

The rest of the meal passed in strained silence that became awkward when Arthur's weak, needy moans echoed faintly down the stairs.

"I will _never_ date an Omega. Doesn't he have _any_ shame? We're trying to eat dinner here!" Patrick complained with a blush.

"Perhaps I'll wait a bit before I take the plate up," Mr. Kirkland said awkwardly. Mrs. Kirkland only nodded.

"I'll turn on the television. Just try to ignore it, boys," she said quietly. The sounds were hard to ignore, though. Even to his Beta family, Arthur sounded half out of his mind with pathetic need and pain.

It was just another typical night in the Kirkland home.

* * *

Two days later and Arthur emerged from his closet. Stinking and unwashed, half-starved from poor nutrition, and his green eyes flat with misery, he reluctantly drank some water for breakfast and ate a bite or two of the oatmeal his worried mother had prepared. This was always when Mrs. Kirkland felt the guiltiest. It was also when she secretly wished they'd stopped having children after Patrick.

"Can I get you—"

"_No_," Arthur snapped, for what felt like the millionth time. As soon as he emerged, his mother always began to oppressively fret over him. Arthur had a horrible headache and every muscle in his body was sore. He felt empty and depressed and awful—totally ready for his first day at yet another new school.

"I packed you a big lunch to help you get your strength back. Two sandwiches and some soup and a salad—is there anything I forgot, dearest?" Mrs. Kirkland asked. Arthur's stomach clenched in pain and protest at the idea of such foods and merely waved her off.

"Arthur, it's your first day. Don't you want to freshen up a bit? Maybe wait a day or two longer? You never know when you'll meet someone…" Mrs. Kirkland said. Arthur wanted to scream in frustration at her, but he was too weak and too tired.

He didn't care anymore. There would never be an Alpha that wanted such a poorly adjusted Omega. It wasn't impossible for two Beta parents to raise a good Omega, but Arthur's parents had been especially ill-suited for the task. Arthur was almost to the point of wishing they'd simply given him up to an Alpha-Omega pair at birth.

Since Arthur's father traveled often for his job, Arthur was used to moving schools every year or so. Technically, they'd lived in this area before. Arthur had attended elementary school nearby—and it was there that he'd had his first and last truly meaningful encounter with an Alpha.

It was absolutely pathetic, but the _only_ thing that ever gave Arthur any comfort during his cycle was a much-loved, threadbare green blanket that still gave off the barest whiff of Alpha pheromones, despite all the years. His parents had tried buying artificially scented blankets and products, but everyone knew they were just hoaxes, expensive scams. No pricey blankets and fancy sex toys brought Arthur even a fraction of comfort that the old, green blanket did.

Arthur didn't remember the boy who'd given it to him. He vaguely remembered being hauled out of a play place with his shorts off (an embarrassment that should have foreshadowed that the rest of his life wouldn't be much better) but his memories of Alfred Jones and Oakwood Elementary were mostly gone.

He gazed up at Oakwood Senior High School with a sigh. Patrick had started before him, due to Arthur's cycle, and he hadn't bothered to wait to walk him to school. At this point, if some shady Alpha snatched Arthur off the street, his family would probably write him a thank-you letter.

Arthur felt sick. He half-stumbled to a nearby bench and collapsed onto it, head between his knees, waiting for the nausea to pass. When he felt the world stop rocking precariously, he looked up only to see the elementary across the street, and the playground he remembered from so long ago.

Later, Arthur would wonder if it had been fate.

"Hey, you don't look so good," a warm voice said. The owner of the voice was out of breath, as if he'd been running late to school and almost ran right by Arthur.

"Piss off," Arthur snapped defensively. Arthur couldn't see it, but above him, Alfred Jones flashed a tiny smile.

"No, I don't think I will, grumpy little British dude. You're really sick. You should be in your nest still," Alfred said mildly. Arthur clenched his fists in anger. If Alfred was implying that returning to that cramped, foul smelling closet filled with dried spunk, slick and his own watery vomit would be in any way beneficial, he was crazy. Despite his brain begging him to ask for help, he decided to tell the stranger just that.

"You don't know a thing about me. I don't need your advice!" Arthur snapped. At this point, even a strong Alpha would have decided something was wrong with Arthur and left him alone. At least, that was what usually happened.

"You don't know this about me yet, but I'm a hero…and I don't let weak, starving little Omegas tell me what to do. Come on. I'll take you back to my place. It's close by."

It was not uncommon for unscrupulous Alphas to prey on unmated Omegas. At least one thing Arthur's parents _had_ done right was to protect him from such situations by paying extra to keep him in Omega-only schools. When he reached the peak of his fertility, they put him back in a mixed school hoping he'd find a mate. Plenty had wanted to use him, but none had been serious or kind to him.

To be fair, Arthur didn't make it easy.

"I said _piss_ _off_!" Arthur shouted, his voice strained and hoarse. So what if his parents weren't going to protect him anymore? Arthur could protect himself.

"And I said _no_," Alfred rebuked. His tone was harsh, like a slap, and Arthur physically flinched back from it. He started to open his mouth—to argue, to scream, to curse—but could not find the words. To Arthur's horror, only a pathetic, needy whimper escaped him.

Arthur had never made such a noise in front of an Alpha before in his life. He flushed dark red in embarrassment. Alfred, however, seemed carefree and untroubled again. As if Arthur were a small child, Alfred pulled him onto his back and encouraged him to weakly wrap his legs around Alfred's hips.

Quite suddenly, Alfred's smell—Gods, what a lovely smell!—hit Arthur's nose and made his oversensitive body start to tremble. It was the green blanket smell, but a million times stronger. Arthur couldn't help it. He nuzzled his nose into the back of Alfred's neck, near his hairline, and inflated his lungs like a man who was emerging from water after holding his breath for hours.

"You know, normally I take an Omega out on a few dates before I let them nuzzle all over me," Alfred teased. Arthur was stricken with embarrassment, and he tried to let go and slide off the Alpha's back, but Alfred wasn't going to have any of that.

"I probably shouldn't tease you, huh? You look like you've been through a rough time, little Omega," Alfred said softly. His voice was reassuring in every way imaginable, like a warm blanket and honey in tea and a hot bath all in one.

Arthur nuzzled him again—just once more!—before trying to stay as still and quiet as possible.

"Are you new in town? I never forget an Omega's scent, and yours is familiar. Have we met before?" Alfred asked.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said in a subdued voice. Alfred almost missed a step.

"I knew it! I remember your accent! I'm Alfred Jones! You remember that kid in kindergarten who tried to mate you? That was totally me!"

Arthur's cheeks flushed with even _more_ color. What on earth was he supposed to say to that?

"H-how have you been?" Arthur asked weakly. Alfred snorted in amusement.

"Clearly better than you, Artie. I just moved out. Most of my friends are mated already, but I'm going for more schooling."

"Oh? What are you studying?" Arthur asked, finding the process of making small talk totally alien. When was the last time he had even had a conversation with someone who wasn't one of his resentful family members? Arthur couldn't remember.

"Medicine. I want to be a trauma surgeon," Alfred said. Arthur could see it easily—Alfred was clearly confident. Arthur could never cut someone else open, but jobs that required a bit of a god-complex were well suited to especially dominant Alphas.

Arthur didn't know what he wanted to do after graduation. He was mostly just trying to survive day by day, cycle by cycle.

"I'm in this apartment complex up here. It's not much, but it's close to school. I'll get a bigger place when I go off to college," Alfred said. Alfred had no reason to feel insecure. Arthur could barely cook a meal for himself, let alone move out on his own. He envied the Alpha's self-reliance.

Arthur was feeling so weak that the comforting smell surrounding him was making him want to fall into a deep sleep. He could _feel_ Alfred's strength underneath him, the flex of his muscles and the warmth of his skin—as if he were Arthur's personal heater. Most Omegas were cold by nature. It was an Alpha's job to fatten them up a little to better ward off chills.

"I'm putting you down for a second. Don't pass out," Alfred said, as if sensing that was exactly what Arthur was about to do. Arthur slid weakly down the taller boy's back, and slumped rather pathetically near his door while Alfred unlocked it.

Arthur was greeted by the sight of a messy bachelor pad littered with half-eaten containers of food and dirty clothes. Mrs. Kirkland would have never tolerated such a mess, and Arthur should have been appalled and disgusted by it, but the _smell_.

Arthur had never been inside an Alpha's home before. His own house didn't have a scent except for his own—a fact which his brother's constantly complained about. In Alfred's tiny studio, however, the Alpha boy's smell was potent and _wonderful_. It overpowered Arthur's easily.

Arthur expected Alfred to apologize for the mess, or maybe be embarrassed about it…but he was not. Not in the slightest. He carried Arthur over the threshold like a blushing bride and put him down right in the middle of a soft, unmade bed. Arthur bounced a little as he landed. His mother believed mattresses should be firm to support the back, so Arthur had never had the luxury of such soft bedding. It was like he was on a cloud. Why had his parents denied him comfort like this? He thought of the carpet that lined his nest-closet and winced at the horrible memory of the place.

Without asking, without showing even a hint of embarrassment, Alfred took off Arthur's shoes and his school tie. He grinned boyishly.

"I knew this didn't work out so well the _last _time I told you this, but take off your uniform. You'll be more comfortable."

Arthur was too weak to protest as he would have at another time, with any other Alpha. Instead, he lowered his eyes obediently and began to unbutton first his shirt, and then his trousers. He was rather defiant in leaving on his underwear, but Alfred didn't tell him to take it off. Arthur was grateful for the small mercy. Just like the first time, he sensed he wouldn't be able to resist the order if it was Alfred who gave it.

Arthur shivered once his uniform was gone, but Alfred instantly pulled a big, comfortably worn-in comforter around his shoulders. He gently pushed Arthur down, so that he was curled up on his side, and wrapped the blanket tightly around his scrawny body. When Alfred was done with his task, only Arthur's green eyes peered out from the blanket cocoon, as well as a few tufts of dull, yellow hair. Since his nutrition was abominable, Arthur was the first to admit his skin and hair were less than healthy looking.

He was pathetic, awkward, and far too outspoken. Arthur didn't know why Alfred was even wasting his time. His nervous thoughts had trouble overtaking him, though. He was too snug, too warm and comfortable. Despite himself, his thoughts ceased their agitated tumbling.

Alfred leaned over him, rubbing his shoulders a bit through the blanket, and did a bit of nuzzling of his own. Arthur flushed in embarrassment—why hadn't he brushed his teeth and combed his hair that morning? Why had his mother's advice to groom better been so accurate?

"Hmm…I don't keep tea here, but I'll see what I can do."

Arthur's green eyes shot open wide from their sleepy daze. He _did_ want tea. In fact, that sounded heavenly. How on earth had Alfred…?

"I'll be right back," Alfred said, from somewhere near the vicinity of the front door. He left moments later, and Arthur didn't have much time to wonder before Alfred returned with a box of tea in his hands. "I figured the old lady a few doors down might have some. One cup of hot tea coming up! Just hang tight, Artie. I'll fix you up, good as new," Alfred said with a bright, warm smile.

Arthur melted a little inside, and huddled up rather pathetically in Alfred's soft blanket.

When Alfred returned with the cup of tea (served in a coffee mug), Arthur eagerly sat up and wormed his arms free. The beverage was hot and smelled heavenly. It was just what Arthur wanted—pale and creamy with milk and sweetened with just the right amount of sugar. Arthur downed one mug, then a second, and then ravenously ate the bacon and scrambled eggs that Alfred skillfully made for him. Unlike all of Arthur's other attempts to eat, the crispy bacon settled well in his stomach and the eggs were the most delicious tasting thing Arthur had ever eaten. Not because they were cooked with any great level of skill—it was the egg itself. Arthur hadn't even realized he wanted eggs so desperately until Alfred had cracked them into the skillet.

All while he cooked, Alfred made light conversation that didn't require much input from Arthur. He talked about his studies, and the school, and the sports team he was playing on. His voice was soothing, and the food made Arthur feel solid again. Arthur noticed that Alfred didn't bother cleaning up his mess in the kitchen. He sauntered back over to the bed and toed out of his shoes. He rummaged around on the ground until he found a pair of soft looking jeans and stripped without a hint of embarrassment. Once he'd changed pants and ditched his uniform shirt for a T-shirt, Alfred happily flopped onto his bed.

"I didn't want to get out of bed today, anyway. I'm going to play some video games. Get some sleep," Alfred said. Arthur _was_ feeling ridiculously tired and satisfied from the huge meal and the comforting aroma of Alfred and his blanket. Arthur's green eyes fluttered shut before Alfred had even booted up his game system.

Alfred took a moment once Arthur was down for the count to admire his find. He'd heard about people like Arthur. Omegas who were ill cared for by their families, not properly mated, miserable and unhappy and childless. Alfred had always imagined such a fate only befell Omegas who were ugly, or clearly unfit to bear children.

Arthur wasn't nearly fat enough to carry a child to term, but the _potential_ was there. He had wide hips—bony and far too skinny—but nice and wide compared to his tiny waistline. His smell was off, likely from poor nutrition, and he'd neglected himself for awhile it seemed. That attitude! Alfred knew Alphas who weren't half so cocky around him, as he tended to have an aura that put others very firmly in their place below him. Alfred had turned down hopeful Omega after hopeful Omega—unsatisfied with all of them. His Omega would have to be perfect, he'd always believed. Every other Alpha would want him or her, just like older Alphas still desired his mother, even though she'd been mated for years to Alfred's father.

No other Alpha would want Arthur Kirkland, Alfred knew. He was skinny and too aggressive and poorly adjusted…but Alfred had never forgotten what they'd done together on that playground. Maybe that was what compelled him to care for the pathetic Omega as if he were going to mate him.

Alfred didn't quite understand himself, but he was not really the type to question his own motives. He wanted Arthur safe and satisfied, so that was what he'd done. For the moment, it didn't need to be any more complex than that. At peace with himself, Alfred returned his attention to his game and tried not to think about the assignments he was missing and the practice he was skipping for a desperate Omega he barely even knew.

**A/N: **Aww, poor Arthur. So very unhappy in his own skin. Will Alfred be able to help? We shall see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Arthur awoke again, it was early afternoon. The blanket was too warm, and he felt sticky with sweat. His morning breath tasted bad.

"Finally awake, huh?" Alfred said from nearby. He was still gaming, a slice of pizza half-eaten sitting nearby and a few empty coke cans now adding to the décor. Arthur felt the urge to clean and blinked in surprise. Arthur usually told his mother to clean up after him—he was always too tired, or too busy with his studies or his cycle.

He knew, however, that keeping a nest tidy was an Omega urge. His instincts must be kicking into overdrive because of Alfred's Alpha presence.

Arthur frowned. He was _not_ cleaning up Alfred's mess, no matter how nice the Alpha had been to him.

"You need a shower. Bathroom's through that door. Your mom called your cell—I answered and explained everything. I figured she'd have more questions but she hung up on me pretty fast…" Alfred said worriedly. Arthur blushed hotly in embarrassment.

"If you were expecting my family to come rushing to protect me, you'll be sorely disappointed. I'm half-surprised my mother hasn't offered me to the garbage man or the fellow who brings the post," Arthur said bitterly, forgetting for a moment just who was listening. He was not used to companionship—far too accustomed to speaking whatever popped into his head as he was typically alone.

"That's sad, then. You should have had an Omega mom. It's weird when two Betas have an Omega. It's a good thing it's so rare."

"Oh, and I suppose I should apologize for my existence and my poor upbringing. Ever so sorry I inconvenienced you!" Arthur snapped, as he struggled out of the blanket. He should have never accepted Alfred's kindness. There was no genuine emotion behind it. Alfred himself said he wasn't looking for a mate. Arthur may have been a terrible Omega, but he was not just a casual fuck for an Alpha to enjoy and then toss aside. Arthur flinched when Alfred's hand wrapped rather tightly around his upper arm.

"Stop that. You're working yourself up over nothing. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have brought you to my home and babysat you all afternoon," Alfred growled, even baring his teeth a little. Arthur froze, his heart pounding, his green eyes wide with surprise.

Nobody—especially not an Alpha—had ever talked to him like that. Arthur felt the urge to lay back and bare his stomach and his throat—sensing such a move would earn him forgiveness for his sarcastic attack—but his pride would not allow him. He warred with himself until Alfred took the decision away from him.

Just like all those years ago, Alfred pushed him backwards and settled over him—heavy and sure and dominant. He stared neutrally at Arthur until Arthur couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore and looked away. Alfred's hands caressed down Arthur's sides—feeling each pronounced rib—and settled over his concave stomach.

"_This_ is why you should have had an Alpha parent—even a sibling would have been better than nothing. You're skin and bones, Artie. An Omega parent would have taught you better how to behave. An Alpha parent would have kept you fed and happy. You should have had that—all kids should have what they need from their parents."

The words hit Arthur hard and he felt the threatening burn of tears. He bit his lip harshly to ward them off until he felt Alfred lean over and press his own smooth lips against Arthur's chapped ones. It was not sexual. It was simply caring. Arthur's eyes returned to Alfred's face—to stare at his gently closed lids and his smooth, tanned skin, healthy and glowing with youth.

He felt ugly. He felt like he could never be the kind of Omega an Alpha like Alfred would desire.

The tears began to fall but that was okay. Alfred ended their chaste kiss and shifted to the edge of the bed. He pulled Arthur into his arms and let him cry, stroking his back as he sobbed against Alfred's shoulder.

"You're tired and weak. Everything seems worse than it really is right now, Artie. You'll feel better after a warm bath and some dinner. Calm down," Alfred coaxed gently.

As was starting to become a habit around Alfred, Arthur obeyed. His sobs became sniffles which faded into quiet sadness.

"I should go. You've been far too kind already," Arthur said quietly. Then, with some bitterness creeping in he added, "I don't want your pity."

Alfred sighed, and Arthur was mad at himself for disappointing the Alpha yet again.

"Hush, Arthur. Come on. Shower time," Alfred said, his mouth widening into a big yawn. It was getting late, and Alfred hadn't slept all day like Arthur.

Arthur knew he was wrong to impose on the Alpha so much. He should go back to his own home to shower. Even if Alfred wasn't a complete stranger, Arthur didn't know a thing about him. He should be more cautious about who he trusted.

"_Stop worrying_," Alfred stressed, his blue eyes cutting straight through Arthur and stopping his troubled thoughts. Arthur didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. He weakly nodded his head.

"It's just a shower, Artie. You hung out at my place a bit and took a nap. It's not a big deal. I'll take you home after you've washed up," Alfred said.

Arthur nodded again, and allowed Alfred to lead him to the bathroom. Without asking for Arthur's preference, Alfred readied the bath instead of the shower. It was that sort of thing that made Arthur want to scream that it was _more_ than just hanging out. All day Alfred had been attentively caring for him as only an Alpha could care for an Omega mate. Was he interested in him or just taking pity on him? Did Arthur _want_ him to be interested?

'_Yes!'_ Arthur's mind shouted, as the handsome Alpha reached for a towel high up in a cabinet and Arthur saw a glimpse of skin under his soft T-shirt.

"I'll try to find something that will fit you. The school uniform isn't very warm, and it's pretty chilly out there," Alfred said. He turned off the bathwater, added some bubbles (far too many), and left Arthur to it. Arthur wished desperately that he was staying, that he could abandon rules of courting and dating and just beg the Alpha to sink with him into the hot bath…but the words stuck in Arthur's throat like he was choking on them.

Alfred hesitated, too, as if sensing Arthur needed to say something, but couldn't quite force the words out.

"I…"

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, blue eyes encouraging and soft.

"I…I hope you know this doesn't change a-anything! You're still weird for bringing me back to your house like this. You don't even know me! W-what kind of p-pervert forces someone to bathe in their house, huh?" Arthur scolded. Alfred's expression hardened and he frowned. Arthur wanted to take his words back, but he couldn't do that either.

"I don't like liars, Arthur," Alfred said in a low, warning tone. Arthur's eyes widened and his whole body started trembling. He took a stumbling step backwards from Alfred, realizing that the other teen could read him like an open book.

"I…I…" Arthur stuttered, feeling light-headed and weak again.

"Apologize," Alfred demanded. Arthur kept backing up till his hands touched the bathroom wall and he sunk against it, head bowed. Alfred took a single step forward and Arthur's resistance melted like tissue paper in the rain.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm s-scared and I don't want you to l-leave me," Arthur half-sobbed. It was so hard for Arthur to show vulnerability, but it yielded a huge reward. Instantly, Alfred's strong arms were around him, and Alfred's warm lips were whispering reassurance against his neck, and instead of being mocked or laughed at, his honesty had gotten him exactly what he wanted.

Alfred simply held him until Arthur felt the strength returning to his legs. When he stood more comfortably in the circle of Alfred's arms, the Alpha loosened his hold just enough to push Arthur's too-big underwear off his bony hips. Alfred kept his eyes firmly on Arthur's face as he stripped him entirely and then guided him to the bath. Meekly, Arthur sank into the water, relieved that it was still hot.

Alfred sat on the mouth of the tub after he fetched a washrag. He comfortingly ran it over Arthur's shoulders and back soothingly for a bit before he encouraged Arthur to duck his head and wet his wild hair. Alfred shampooed his hair then, gently massaging his scalp with strong fingers that made Arthur drift off to a blissful place of total serenity.

"You like that, huh?" Alfred teased lightly. Arthur didn't even care. He kept his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open a bit, letting the weight of his head rest in Alfred's hands and flexing fingers. All too soon, Alfred finished the job. He helped Arthur to rinse the soap out and then fetched the towel. "Careful when you stand," Alfred said. With a weak nod, Arthur stood and let Alfred wrap him up in the oversized towel.

"Let's get some warm clothes on you before you get sick, okay?" Alfred suggested brightly. Arthur, however, frowned and his eyes grew troubled.

Surely, Alfred would never talk to him again after this. There was no way he'd want to be friends with someone so helpless and weak and needy.

"You know, an Omega's scent changes when they get sad. What's making you so down, Artie?" Alfred asked.

"It's n-nothing. I'm fine," Arthur said quietly. It was another lie, but Alfred didn't challenge him on it this time.

"Fine, fine. You don't want to talk anymore. I guess you've earned a bit of a break from all my nosy questions."

Alfred left him to sit on the edge of the bed while he rummaged around in the closet. He found boxers, sweat pants with a drawstring waist, and a T-shirt. He also pulled out a big, brown letterman jacket that looked both cavernous and deliciously warm. The number 50 was on the back, and a Captain's star and a big letter 'C' was on the front. Various sports team patches were sewn onto the arms—baseball, basketball, football, soccer—Alfred seemed to play everything.

Arthur dressed in silence. He politely refused the jacket and Alfred wrapped him up in it anyway.

"You keep it for awhile—the clothes, too. I don't know what sort of nest you've got at home, but some scented stuff from an Alpha you know will help."

Arthur thought of the faded, unwashed green blanket. Alfred would likely think it was disgusting that he'd kept it and guarded it from the wash all these years. It was pathetic that Alfred was the only Alpha in Arthur's life that wasn't driven away by his personality.

Well, not yet, anyway. Arthur was pretty sure he'd never see Alfred again after all this.

"Where do you live?" Alfred asked. Arthur gave his address and Alfred decided to just call a cab since night had fallen and it was cold in late October once the sun went down. They waited downstairs on the curb.

When the cab pulled up, Arthur got inside, offering a shy, half-hearted thank-you as he did so.

"Why are you saying goodbye so soon? I'm coming with you," Alfred said. Arthur blinked in surprise and wanted to protest. If he brought Alfred home, his parents would be unbearable.

"Please, you don't want to meet my family—they're going to be awful and embarrassing. I can get home alright from here, just—"

"Arthur? I'm coming with you. You can get used to the idea. You worry too much, babe!"

The affectionate term hit Arthur like a two-ton weight falling on his head. It left him gaping like a fish, unable to reply. Clearly smug, Alfred instructed the driver and then casually dropped his arm over the back of the seat—a slight shift later and his arm was wrapped around Arthur's bony shoulders.

"My shampoo smells awesome. Vanilla is the best," Alfred said with childish delight, his nose pressing gently against Arthur's drying hair. Arthur resisted only a moment before sinking into the other boy's side, curling up comfortably against Alfred's chest, his hands lost in the huge sleeves of Alfred's jacket.

When they reached his house a short ride later, the lights on the porch were still on. Alfred paid the driver and then opened the door for Arthur. He draped his arm around Arthur's shoulders again, casually, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. The wind was pressing and cold, and Arthur shivered against Alfred's side.

Arthur's mother opened the door before he reached it, and just as Arthur had feared, her eyes were shining with hope and happiness and relief. Never mind that some strange Alpha had picked her son off the street and kept him locked in his apartment all day.

"Oh, thank you so much for taking such good care of him! I knew he looked ill this morning, but Arthur's so dedicated to his studies, you know. He's _very_ smart. He'll definitely get a good job when he graduates!" Mrs. Kirkland gushed. Alfred actually had the nerve to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"I believe it. I'm Alfred Jones. I think we've actually met before," Alfred said, extending his hand confidently. It meant he dropped the arm around Arthur's shoulders, and Arthur wished he hadn't. He pulled Alfred's jacket around himself a little tighter, wincing at the wind nipping at his cheeks.

"Jones? I don't recall…" Mrs. Kirkland trailed off.

"Arthur and I are old buddies from elementary school. If I'm not mistaken, I had something to do with Arthur having to transfer schools."

"Oh…oh! What are the odds? I remember you, of course. You gave Arthur that darling little blanket—"

"Mum!" Arthur protested, to absolutely no avail.

"He still has that ratty old thing. He won't let me wash it. It's awfully cute how he's cuddled with it all these years," Mrs. Kirkland said with a big, friendly smile.

It was official. Arthur had no pride or dignity left. Gone.

"Aww, Artie, you didn't tell me you kept my gift," Alfred said teasingly. Arthur glared at him.

"Oh, stuff it!" he snapped. Instantly, his mother was jumping all over him.

"Arthur! Don't be rude! Alfred is a guest in our home. Surely you'll stay for dinner, Alfred?" Mrs. Kirkland said, all but pulling the tall Alpha inside. Arthur grumbled under his breath. Great. Now his shame and mortification would be complete.

"I never say no to a good home-cooked meal," Alfred replied with a bright smile. Then, with a charming grin that even made Mrs. Kirkland blush he added, "and thank-you very much, m'am, for the invitation."

"Suck up," Arthur muttered darkly. Alfred grinned cheekily at him when Arthur's mother started scolding him all over again. After leading Alfred into the kitchen with all the fanfare of someone welcoming a king, she took Arthur by the arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Just have a seat, dear. Arthur always helps me with dinner. He's a fantastic cook!" she said too-loudly.

Alfred could tell by the looks on the faces of Arthur's father and brothers that this was probably the complete opposite of truth. Alfred ignored it—finding the whole situation completely amusing—and shook their hands with a strong grip.

"I'm Alfred Jones. Nice to meet ya."

"A friend of Arthur's, I presume?" Mr. Kirkland said, his tone hesitant.

"You could say that. I found him in front of the school looking a little worse for wear. I encouraged him to take the day off and rest up a bit at my place."

"And you're a student?" Mr. Kirkland asked.

"Yeah—he's the popular guy on campus—Captain of just about everything," Patrick chipped in. He sounded…jealous. Alfred flashed him a smile, but it was hard around the edges.

"I heard we got a new kid. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I suppose you started before Arthur, huh?" Alfred said. Patrick just shrugged. Arthur's father kicked Patrick under the table. If Alfred was interested in Arthur—however impossible that seemed—the last thing they wanted to do was scare him off with rudeness. Dylan tried to make up for Patrick's weird animosity.

"So you like Arthur, huh? He's a great little brother. We really don't have a clue why he's still single," Dylan said. Alfred just smiled again, and it made the older Beta feel a bit uncomfortable—like he was a gazelle who had purposefully and foolishly caught the eye of a lion.

Despite his bright smiles and his friendliness, all the Kirkland men could feel it—Alfred was not a typical Alpha. He was a leader, in the truest sense of the word. Alfred was going to do something great, _be_ someone great. Even though it was not his home, he gave them all the impression that it _was_, and they were on _his_ turf.

It begged the question. What did someone like _Alfred_ possibly see in someone like _Arthur_?

The question went unanswered as Arthur and his mother returned. Arthur was awkwardly holding a casserole dish.

"Hope you like broccoli," Arthur said, his stomach already protesting the vegetable heavy dish. Alfred's smile fell a bit.

"I do, but you don't. Is there something else you can eat?" he asked. Omegas needed different nutrients at different times. It seemed incomprehensible to a Beta, but it was as clear to Alfred as if it was written on Arthur's skin what sort of foods he needed and when. Having never been taught to pay attention to his own instincts, Arthur didn't eat much. By the time he figured out what he wanted, his body was already craving some other mystery food.

"You need protein—ham or turkey," Alfred said. Mrs. Kirkland, who was just bringing out the salad, heard Alfred's words and nearly turned right back around.

"Oh, right, of course! There's some leftover ham in the fridge. I'll just be a minute grabbing it!"

Blushing, Arthur moved to his usual seat across the table from Alfred, but Dylan glared at him and nodded to the chair by Alfred.

"Silly Arthur—mum sits here."

Arthur glared balefully and doubled back to the first seat he'd passed. He carefully took Alfred's jacket off and placed it over the back of the chair, and then sat. The silence was awkward and oppressive. Dylan cracked.

"So…do you want him?" he asked, just as Mrs. Kirkland was bringing in the ham for Arthur. Unable to take it, Arthur pushed away angrily from the table.

"Fuck you, Dylan!" he shouted as he stormed off, leaving a horrified Mrs. Kirkland in his wake.

Alfred had seen enough. He stood up and righted Arthur's chair. Grabbing his jacket, he wordlessly took the plate of ham from Mrs. Kirkland.

"I'll make sure he gets some dinner. Enjoy your meal," he said with calm authority. Not sure what else to do, Arthur's family sat down and began to eat in strained silence. Mrs. Kirkland and Mr. Kirkland both glaring rather nastily at Dylan.

* * *

Alfred ascended the stairs and found Arthur's room easily enough. It was set off apart from the other bedrooms, and there were towels wadded up at the base of the door. Alfred puzzled over that for a moment but then realization dawned—they were trying to block in Arthur's smell. It would be far too cloying and pungent to the noses of Betas.

Naturally, it didn't bother Alfred in the slightest. He liked Arthur's smell. "Liked" probably wasn't a strong enough word, if he was being entirely honest.

He didn't bother knocking. He opened the door and glanced interestedly around the darkened bedroom. Arthur was on his bed, huddled up under a blanket, his shoulders shaking. His room had quite a few books, some CDs of bands Alfred had never heard of, and a complete lack of things that typically comforted Omegas. There were no soft piles of pillows, no light-blocking curtains on the windows, and no heater to keep the room warm. It was cold and harsh feeling to Alfred—it must have been even worse for Arthur.

Ignoring Arthur for the moment, Alfred set the plate down soundlessly and moved towards the closet. He eased the door open and turned on the light, finally catching Arthur's attention.

"Get out!" Arthur ordered weakly. Alfred ignored him. The nest was awful. It was cramped, bare, and it smelled heavily of bleach. A bag of what Alfred assumed were sex toys sat in the corner. Over this bag, draped lovingly, was the little green blanket. It was the only comfort in the awkward space, and some comfort _that_ old thing was.

Alfred closed the door, not wanting to see anymore. Arthur's situation was truly sad.

He crossed to the bed, plate in hand again, and ignored Arthur's nervous babble.

"Here," he said, ignoring the fork and offering a bit of the meat from his fingertips. Arthur balked, his face a mess of tears.

"I'm not some animal that you—"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence because Alfred pressed the food into his open mouth with a tiny smile. He leaned over and pecked Arthur on the lips sweetly.

"Just eat, okay? Not everything has to be a battle, Artie," Alfred said. He didn't seem at all exhausted by Arthur's contrary nature though. If anything, it seemed to amuse him. Arthur held out, but the ham really did taste good. With a tired sigh, his eyes dropped to the blanket pooled in his lap and his jaws began to work on the ham. When he'd swallowed, another piece was waiting on Alfred's finger tips. With a light blush, Arthur leaned forward and took it delicately with his teeth.

"Hmm…so you can be sweet when you want to be, huh?" Alfred shifted so that he was sitting behind Arthur with his back to the headboard. He easily tugged Arthur into his lap. Exhausted and emotionally fried, Arthur stopped questioning it. He curled up against Alfred's chest and let himself be fed until he was full and calm.

Alfred kissed his forehead rather sweetly and then shifted Arthur's weight to the mattress.

"So do you _enjoy_ sleeping on a slab of cement or…?" Alfred joked. Arthur huffed in amusement.

"My mother says it's better for your back."

"Yeah, well, I would be all kinds of sore if I had to sleep on this thing every night. I think I have an extra pillow top I got last Christmas at my parent's place. I'll scent it for you and then bring it over. That way you can take it off and line your nest with it, too."

"Alfred…why are you doing all this for me? You don't even know me," Arthur said weakly.

Alfred smiled rather mysteriously and brushed Arthur's hair off his forehead.

"Doesn't it seem a little like fate? That we would meet again?" he asked. Arthur winced and closed his eyes.

"So it's fated because you were a horny little devil as a child and managed to drag me off from teacher supervision to strip me and rut against me?"

Alfred pouted. "Well, it doesn't sound as cute when you say it like that."

Arthur couldn't help it. He cracked a grin.

"You're crazy if someone like me is what you want, Jones," Arthur said, his smile fading.

"Is it so crazy that I like the fact that you say what's on your mind? That you challenge me? Even as little kids, you were the only Omega who wasn't afraid of the Alphas...afraid of me. You haven't changed."

"I _was_…afraid of them, that is. But I knew you wouldn't let them hurt me."

"I liked that you trusted me back then…and I want you to trust me like that again. I could take good care of you, Artie…if you let me."

"So…"

"So you're cute. I want to date you. Can I?" Alfred asked.

"…we'll see," Arthur said, trying to ignore the happiness that was blossoming in his chest. One day and Alfred Jones was already turning him into a sappy idiot.

"Alright, then I'll be here in the morning to walk you to school."

"That would require you to wake up early, Jones," Arthur reminded. Alfred grinned.

"_Extra_ early, since we're going to have to stop for breakfast, too. Somehow, I don't believe your mom when she says you're a good cook. Your brothers got these looks of horror on their faces that were pretty telling."

"Oh, piss _off_, Jones!" Arthur said, before rolling onto his other side, clearly dismissing Alfred. The Alpha laughed and leaned over Arthur, kissing his cheek even though Arthur tried to hunch his shoulder and block him.

Alfred left after that with a chuckle, taking the empty plate with him.

"Goodnight, Artie. I'll see ya in the morning, babe."

Arthur turned once he was gone and snuggled into Alfred's too-big shirt. He didn't want it to, but something that felt an awful lot like hope began to warm his heart.

* * *

**A/N: **A reviewer asked about Mpreg, and I'm sorry that I didn't address that sooner. I just started this thing last night and I haven't really thought very far ahead...but I like Mpreg, so yes, it will probably be in this story. Sorry if that displeases anyone, but what can I say? I like ass babies.

...and that was probably my most awkward ever author's note. Woohoo for records!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Alfred called his father as he hunted around for his missing sneaker. It was absurdly early, but Alfred knew his father would already be awake, likely heading into work early.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Dad," Alfred greeted.

"_What's up, Son?" _Mr. Jones replied, likely from the latest in wireless accessory technology.

"Not much. I've got a game tonight. Think you can make it?" Alfred asked. He really didn't care about the game. His father had been to so many of his sporting events over the years, cheering the loudest and coaching him the hardest, that Alfred no longer needed him there to feel loved as a son. He knew he was his father's pride and joy.

"_That might be tough, Freddie. I've got a big meeting today, and—"_

"It's fine, Dad, no big deal. I just thought you might like to…err…meet someone."

There was a long pause and when his father replied, it was in a tone that was hard for Alfred to read.

"_Someone finally caught your eye, huh?" _

"I guess you could say that. I asked him out. I'm on my way to pick him up now."

"_Omega?" _

"Of course," Alfred replied. Matthew had mated with a Beta and Alfred wanted no part of the drama that had gone down in their family after his father found out about _that_.

"_You're right. I know you're nothing like Matthew, but what an awful mess _that_ was. Your mother still gets anxious about it. Just think if Matt has an Alpha. I don't think he has it in him, but—"_

"Dad?" Alfred interrupted somewhat impatiently. He hadn't called to talk about Matthew and his perverted French mate.

"_Right, sorry, Son. When did you meet this Omega?" _

"Well, you remember when I was in kindergarten?"

"_Son, you pulled a lot of shit in kindergarten. You'll have to be more specific."_

"It was a British kid. We got…err…friendly on the playground," Alfred said, getting more to the point. He heard his dad chuckle.

"_Oh_ that_. Yeah, I remember. Don't tell me it's the same kid?" _

"Yeah, same kid. He's still not like other Omegas."

"_Two Beta parents. I get why you're calling now. You're trying to tell me you've got your heart set on a poorly adjusted Omega, aren't you?" _His dad asked with a sigh. He didn't sound angry, merely resigned.

"Yes Sir, that's what I'm saying," Alfred said, knowing his father would respond better to confidence than to nervousness.

"_And you want my advice?" _his father continued.

"Well, he's…different. He doesn't smell like he should, and it's kinda confusing. His house is terrible for him. He's real skinny. Challenges me on everything. I don't want to move too fast, but I don't want him there."

"_Alfred, are you _sure_ you want to invest emotion into an Omega like that? You're a king at Oakwood. You could have your pick." _

"I know…but I want him."

"_You want the challenge, Son. Nothing more. Would you still want him if he gave in? How long have you been dating?" _His father asked. Alfred blushed.

"A day?" he replied.

"_Jesus, Son, this is really far too early to be having this conversation—"_

"Dad, remember when Matt moved out, and I got all depressed about it? You told me when it was right, I'd just know. I've never _felt_ anything like this," Alfred said, finally locating his shoe and stuffing his foot into it. He sat stiffly after that, waiting for what his father would say.

"_Then I guess you have to trust your instincts, Freddie. They've never failed you before."_

"Thanks, Dad," Alfred said. The "for letting me disappoint you just this once" went unspoken.

"_You're just lucky Matt was first. Whoever this kid is, he can't possibly we worse than that French weirdo," _Mr. Jones grumbled. Alfred smiled. Thank you, Matthew, for lowering the bar!

"Talk to ya later, Dad," Alfred said, hanging up the phone shortly after.

With renewed confidence (technically, his father was still the leader of Alfred's family pack until he had a child of his own, even though he'd moved away from his father's house), Alfred grabbed a jacket and hurried out the door at a jog. His talk had taken longer than he expected and now he'd have to hurry to make it to Arthur's house on time.

It was a good run, and it woke him up and filled him with energy. When he reached the door, Arthur was coming out of it. He looked surprised.

"You came," he said. Patrick emerged from behind Arthur and rolled his eyes.

"It's too early for all that sap," he grumbled. Alfred resisted the urge to put Patrick in his place. He was family to Arthur…for now. When Arthur was in _his_ pack, Patrick and his attitude problems would be fair game for some adjusting.

Unaware just how narrowly he'd avoided being challenged, Patrick went along his merry way leaving Arthur to stare nervously at Alfred. He looked a little better this morning. He'd combed his hair (or at least tried to) and he smelled fresh and clean. He still looked hungry.

"Come on, we'll get something sweet on the way to school," Alfred said after sniffing for Arthur's needs. He held out his hand out for Arthur. With a shy blush, the other boy eyed Alfred's extended hand…but then crossed his arms over his skinny chest instead, where he was clutching Alfred's jacket.

Not deterred at all by Arthur's aloofness, Alfred fell into step with him and dropped his arm over Arthur's shoulders. Arthur tensed up and then quickened his step, putting distance between them.

"You should take your jacket back. I have jackets of my own," Arthur said, pushing the jacket at him. Alfred's blond brows knit in confusion.

"Did you change your mind about going out with me?" Alfred asked. Arthur frowned.

"Technically, I never said I would. You can do better than me, Jones. What you did yesterday was…nice…but I won't have you dating me out of pity. Take your jacket. Don't come to my house anymore."

Alfred was honestly a little shocked by that. Never in his life had an Omega dared to tell him what to do. He honestly didn't quite know how to respond. Well, he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but…

His father's words came back to him. _Trust your instincts. They've never failed you before._

So Alfred took the jacket…and then wrapped it around Arthur's shoulders. He zippered it up with a toothy smile that was more threatening than friendly. Arthur couldn't meet his stare for long. His eyes dropped nervously to the ground.

Alfred ran a strong hand up Arthur's side, feeling Arthur's trembling through the thickness of the fabric. His hand stopped on the fuzzy collar, and he yanked it forward rather harshly. Arthur stumbled towards him, his hands bracing against Alfred's chest and scratching at him weakly as he tried to withdraw.

"I make my own decisions, little Omega. It's not _your_ place to tell me what _I_ want." Alfred said this in a low, husky voice right beside Arthur's ear. He clutched Arthur close to his chest by the extra slack in the jacket near the neck, temporarily cutting off Arthur's air supply. He could feel the other boy's racing heartbeat, his nails scratching at him, and he could smell Arthur's nervous sweat. Arthur's entire body was trembling violently.

A single moment and then Alfred smelled it—sharp and bitter and panicked. He'd only smelled that response from an Omega once before in his life.

His family had been on a road trip, and they'd been forced by lack of options to stop at a shady looking restaurant. Matthew had slipped off to the bathroom unnoticed, where a big, burly Alpha tried to feel him up. Alfred would never forget that fearful smell, because it had slapped him in the face all the way across the restaurant. Alfred had never seen his father move so _fast_. He'd also never seen so much blood come out of one person as he did once his father had hauled the Alpha out behind the restaurant and beaten him senseless, despite being much smaller. He'd let Matthew run back to the safety of their mother, but he'd dragged Alfred out to watch how it was done. The trip had to be cancelled—Matthew had started his first heat.

Maybe Alfred had overdone it, if he was making Arthur smell like that? He stepped back, releasing his harsh grip on the jacket.

"Are you warm enough now?" Alfred asked with forced lightness. Arthur was breathing shallowly, clearly frightened by the harsh exchange, and standing perfectly still. Alfred knew it was coming, but it still surprised him. He'd triggered the Omega's flight instinct. Arthur should have felt comforted that he was around, not panicked enough too—

Vanish. Arthur slid out of the jacket like an eel through water, streaked back up his front lawn, and slammed his front door.

_So much for trusting my instincts. If Dad finds out I've skipped two days of school in a row, he's going to kill me!_ Alfred thought wearily. But there was nothing to be done about it. With a sigh, he picked up his jacket and made his way back across the yard.

Mrs. Jones answered the door, already apologizing.

"I'm so _sorry_. He's never done this before and he—"

"Let me see him…please," Alfred tacked on the polite part hastily, nearly forgetting his manners. Instantly, Mrs. Jones stepped aside. Alfred felt a little scorn towards her. Sure, she'd probably been spying through the window at them, but she didn't know what Alfred had said. Shouldn't she have a stronger protective instinct over Arthur? Why did she automatically assume Arthur was the one in the wrong?

Arthur _was_ the one in the wrong, at least according to typical Omega behavior, but _still_. Alfred could have been a little more lenient and let Arthur return the jacket, if he'd really wanted to be nice to the awkward little Omega.

_But he should have never tried to tell me what to do! Doesn't he know anything about talking to an Omega?_ Alfred thought as he took the stairs two at a time.

The answer was quite obvious, when Alfred took a second to think about it. Alfred ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. He couldn't just charge into Arthur's room and force him onto his back and kiss him till he forgot about being neurotic…but that was exactly what Alfred wanted to do.

_It won't work. He's not like other Omegas!_ Alfred harshly reminded himself.

Alfred knocked. He was not the sort of boy who knocked, but this time…he knocked.

"Arthur?" he called out, quite patient-sounding, in his own opinion.

"Leave! You nearly choked me! You grabbed me so suddenly I—"

Arthur was clearly too embarrassed to finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. Alfred could smell it through the door. He'd scared the awkward little Omega so badly that he'd wet his pants out in the yard. Alfred winced and let his forehead smack against the wood of Arthur's door.

Alfred had heard the stories, of course, about neurotic Omegas like Arthur. Some omegas acted irrationally, high-strung by nature. They gave off poor smell cues, and didn't know their place. Sometimes, in severe cases, they had embarrassing reactions to things—reactions that usually only small Omega children had.

Arthur might have smelled off at times, but Alfred could smell his shame and embarrassment loud and clear now. He'd caused that, with his hyper-aggression, and now he had to fix it.

He opened the door and shut it behind him. The soiled pants were thrown in an angry heap in the corner. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, which meant at least one of his instincts was working. He'd retreated to his nest.

Alfred eased the door open. Arthur was huddled inside, face turned away, bare from the chest down. His messy head was buried in his arms and he was sobbing quietly. How many of his cycles had concluded in just such a way? It was heartbreaking to Alfred how unhappy Arthur was.

Alfred thought briefly of his father's advice not to rush anything. He knowingly ignored it.

Alfred moved into the closet rather awkwardly—it was hardly wide enough for one person, let alone a big teen like Alfred—and managed to get his arms around Arthur's bony shoulders.

"I'll clean you up. Let's go," Alfred said, struggling a bit to get a good grip on the Omega, who wasn't helping at all. With enough muscle, Alfred finally hoisted him up and out. Arthur hit at his chest weakly and his face was a sloppy mess of tears and sweat.

"I hate you!" Arthur shouted, causing Alfred to have a bit of déjà vu. He felt certain Arthur had shouted these words at him before, though he could no longer remember the details.

"Well, that's too bad…because I _am_ going to be your Alpha—whether you like it or not. Now stop crying. All this drama over a stupid jacket. You were cold. You should have put it on. I'm starting to think you don't have enough sense to come out of the rain, Artie," Alfred said brusquely. Arthur's sobs eased into shuddering sniffles. He meekly covered himself, tears rolling off his cheeks to land on his bare, milky thighs.

"You're just going to leave, like all the others!" Arthur said, finally resorting to honesty. Another challenge to Alfred's pride. It took everything Alfred had not to pin Arthur to the bed and bite him for making the accusation that Alfred was not Alpha enough to honor his commitments.

He settled for taking Arthur's lips in a harsh kiss and nipping him a bit—enough to get the taste of Arthur's blood in his mouth. Arthur whimpered, and Alfred licked the cut lip soothingly, till the coppery blood smell faded from between them. Alfred dragged his lips up Arthur's jaw line, leaving a smear of blood as he went. Wanting, _needing _more, he crawled onto Arthur's lap, cupping Arthur's slender face in his callused hands. He felt the little Omega's member twitch against his khakis and become fully aroused as Alfred began to gently stroke up and down along Arthur's neck.

"I want _you_, Arthur Kirkland. Not because I pity you. Your smell," Alfred buried his nose against Arthur's hair, breathing him in deeply, his hot breath rolling over Arthur's ear when he continued to speak, "That _smell_ makes me want to _fuck_ you," he licked at Arthur's ear, "and _fill_ you," his thumb rubbed over Arthur's nervously flexing Adam's apple, "and _knot_ in you…and you're not even in heat yet. I wasn't wrong to try to claim you back then, when we were kids. You belong to _me_, Arthur Kirkland…and you're going to wear my fucking jacket so the whole goddamned school knows it. Is that clear enough?"

"Ungh!" Arthur gasped as Alfred ground his hips down, making Arthur very aware of his body's betrayal just in case the clueless little Omega hadn't realized it.

"What was that?" Alfred practically purred, his hand sliding up Arthur's throat to fist in his hair.

"Y-yes! Yes, I u-understand," Arthur replied.

"Great. Because we need to actually go to class today. Go shower—better make it a cold one, babe," Alfred said in a bright cheery voice that threw Arthur for a loop. Alfred was across the room seemingly in a flash, leaving Arthur's body aching for his warmth and heaviness. His senses returned to him and he realized he was panting on the edge of his bed, his legs spread in clear invitation, eyes glassy and his tongue poking out of his lips, seeking Alfred's again rather wantonly.

Alfred made a big show of raking his eyes over Arthur's form, taking in every detail with sharp, icy blue eyes. A dangerous smirk crossed his handsome face, and then he was gone, disappearing down the stairs cool and casual.

"…_Fuck!_" Arthur hissed, wiping in irritation at his ear and jaw, which still tingled from Alfred's spit. "That bloody fucking _wanker_!"

"I can still hear you, Artie," Alfred's voice said in a sing-song tone. "It doesn't sound like you're getting the shower going!" Alfred's cheerful voice scolded. Arthur scowled. Stupid fucking Alphas and their sensitive ears and noses.

Arthur rather awkwardly made his way into his adjoining bathroom and took the Alpha's advice regardless. The icy water swept away the sweat and tears and the heat of his arousal.

It left Arthur shaking with cold. When he went downstairs, dressed in a fresh uniform and scowling like a wet cat, his hair sticking up in just about every direction possible and some that shouldn't have been, Alfred was waiting with a smile…and his open jacket.

"You're a bastard," Arthur growled. "Your handsome face and those big blue eyes have everyone else fooled, but not _me_, Alfred Jones."

"Arthur! For goodness sake, he's only offering you his jacket! What are you going to do when the poor boy tries to take you out for dinner? Beat him up? For just once in your life would you behave like a _proper_ Omega?" his mother fretted.

Alfred's boyish smile screamed _ha ha! I win!_

Arthur wanted to kick him in the shin…so that was exactly what he did.

"Arthur!" his mother shouted.

"Ouch!" Alfred yelped. Huddling into the jacket that really _was_ quite warm, Arthur collected his school bag and calmly left his house.

"I promise, he's not usually so—"

"Mrs. Kirkland?" Alfred interrupted, as he rubbed his throbbing shin. Mrs. Kirkland sagged in expectation of whatever Alfred was going to say next.

"Yes, dear?" she asked nervously.

"I think we can stop lying at this point. Your son is a fussy, neurotic, outspoken, high-strung, violent little Omega…and I like him anyway. So you can relax. I can totally handle him. There's nothing I love more than a good challenge."

And that was how Alfred Jones successfully managed to pick Arthur up for their first day of school together.

**A/N: **So, if it's not obvious by now, I'll definitely be going more in depth later on…but Alfred totally sees Arthur as a challenge, and Alfred just _loves_ a challenge. But is there the potential for genuine love? Hmm. Maybe! Next chapter…a rival appears! And hang on to your hats lovelies, because there _is_ a dark side to all that sexiness of Alpha Alfred. ;) I'll give you a hint. As much as I love ass babies, I love me some jealous, crazy possessive Alfred even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I want to hold your hand," Alfred said. Arthur glared at him, but he could only manage it for a moment or two. Arthur pitied Alfred's mother. How had she raised a child who basically compelled obedience? Had he always been that way? Did anyone ever deny him anything?

"I don't want to," Arthur finally replied, tightening his fists in the jacket so that his body would not betray him again.

"You're lying…again. Why do you keep lying to me?" Alfred asked. He had stretched his arms behind his head as they walked along, horribly late for school, and they would be even later still because Alfred insisted they stop at a donut shop. Alfred didn't seem overly worried.

"Stop sniffing me. It's cheating," Arthur grumbled in annoyance.

"Stop telling me what to do," Alfred replied just as quickly.

"No," Arthur said simply, as Alfred opened the door to the shop. The sweet bakery smells hit Arthur's nose and he closed his eyes a moment in pure bliss. Not usually a big fan of sugary breads, on this _particular_ morning it felt absolutely necessary.

"It's cute, how you keep being surprised about the food thing. It's totally weird that you don't know what you want to eat. How do you _not_ know that?" Alfred mused. Arthur ignored the annoying Alpha and went to the counter. He wanted _everything_. Donuts and coffee and pastries and—

"Hi! We'll take two sausage breakfast burritos and two chocolate glazed sprinkle donuts. Oh, and a tea and a coffee, too. Thanks!" Alfred said. Arthur frowned. He didn't want chocolate covered donuts. How dare Alfred just…just…

"Can we skip the fight and jump right to the part where you realize I _do_ have a functioning nose? You want the donuts. Your blood sugar is low."

_Damn him, he's right!_ Arthur realized, his frown deepening. The donuts were being placed into a cute little box, right next to the steaming cup of tea, and Arthur's stomach grumbled in anticipation and want.

"This doesn't prove anything, Jones. You're not paying for me," Arthur said, trying to control whatever small part of the transaction he could. The cashier looked at him in surprise and then dismissal—she was an Omega, too—and back at Alfred, waiting patiently for his money.

Her expression said the mere suggestion that an Alpha like Alfred would let his date pay for his own food was absolutely ridiculous, perhaps a strange joke that she didn't understand.

"Oh, for the love of—" Arthur left his sentence hanging and stomped off rather irritated towards a table. Alfred must have paid with lightening speed, because he managed to get the food onto the table and _still_ pull out Arthur's chair.

It should have been sweet, but that damn smirk! It told Arthur what Alfred was really thinking—he thought of himself as Alpha perfection. Not even a weird Omega like Arthur could throw him off his game.

The Omega in Arthur's brain wanted to swoon. He wanted to eat his donuts with a dopey, love struck smile and thank the great Alpha Alfred for even _looking_ at him…but Arthur simply _refused._ He had lived his whole life without bending to what society tried to force upon him. So what if he was an Omega? He had his pride. He had his dignity.

He reached for one of the burritos. Alfred laughed—how _dare_ he laugh?—and caught his hand. Arthur swallowed harshly, feeling all his instincts beg him to drop the food that was clearly _not_ his and accept the Alpha's offering. It was what he wanted, after all, and Alfred was obviously a good provider. He knew Arthur's needs before even Arthur realized them!

But damn him if he wasn't going to eat that burrito.

"I want the burrito," Arthur ground out.

"No you don't. You want to argue with me. I can't for the life of me figure out why. You _know_ I'll win. You don't stand a chance. I think the wiring is off in your brain or something, babe." While amused at first, Alfred's tone was rapidly becoming annoyed.

"You, Alfred Jones, are an _arse_. Fine. Have the stupid burrito. I can buy one of my own."

Effortlessly, Alfred hooked one of his long legs around Arthur's chair, essentially blocking him in his seat.

"Nope. Better eat those before they get cold," Alfred suggested, his blue eyes lit with something heavy and intimidating. He took a casual sip of his coffee, no cream, loaded with sugar packets. All amusement was gone from his voice, and Arthur's instincts were _screaming_ at him to just _stop_…before Alfred felt the need to prove himself right there in the middle of the restaurant.

Arthur's gaze fell to the tabletop, no longer able to meet Alfred's oppressive stare.

"Wise choice, Artie. Now hurry up. We're going to miss third period at this rate."

Angry at the world, and especially Alfred Jones (who was now equally annoyed because Arthur was being difficult about eating, _again_), Arthur ate the most delicious donuts in the world with a fair amount of bitterness on the side.

* * *

Having already been registered in advance, Arthur simply had to pick up his schedule from the front office. It annoyed Arthur further that nobody questioned why Alfred was still with him. They didn't have hardly any classes together, so Alfred should have gone on to his own class, but he _wouldn't_ leave. Arthur glared at him when he wasn't looking.

Arthur couldn't believe it. The secretary didn't hand the schedule to _him_. Oh no, she handed it to _Alfred, _as if it was his right to look it over first.

"That's _my_ schedule," Arthur said, speaking up for the first time. Alfred and the secretary both glanced at him in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed—"

"It's fine. He's…well…it's fine," Alfred said, not creative enough to lie for why Arthur was so moody.

"Give me that, before you memorize all my classes," Arthur said in a harsh whisper that did _not_ want to come out of his throat. Alfred shook his head at him, perhaps marveling at his lack of self-preservation.

"Too late. I've got a good memory. I'll take you to your classes, and I'll walk you in the halls. Wait for me, alright?"

"Absolutely not," Arthur replied, even though he couldn't look in Alfred's direction when he said it.

"Artie…you're really pushing it, babe. You're an unmated Omega in a school where _most_ of the Omegas are mated or home pregnant. It should be your brother walking you around, but since he seems like a total douche, I'm going to take care of it. It won't be forever. Once word spreads that your mine, nobody will mess with you."

"I'm not…" but Arthur couldn't finish the statement. He _wanted_ to be Alfred's. He wanted it so badly that he couldn't even lie—not about that. He didn't know why he was so cross with Alfred all morning, but he was, and he couldn't help his moodiness. His mother was right. The Alpha had come to walk him to school, offered his jacket, bought him breakfast, was going to help him find his classes and keep an eye on him in the halls.

All sweet in _theory_, but maybe it was just the way Alfred _presented_ himself. He acted like he was a God deigning to participate in human mating rituals just for a lark…like Arthur's pathetic resistance gave the mighty and supreme ruler of Oakwood High something to laugh about from atop his throne, a fun little diversion from his plans of conquering the world.

They had made it to the large, empty hallway, and Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine. You're right. Thank you _so_ much for walking me to school this morning. I really liked the part where you scared me so badly I wet myself. That was fun. Breakfast was great, too. Nothing like choking on your own dignity while everyone stares at you. The sprinkles were a nice touch. And it's simply _impossible_ that I be anything but grateful that the great, powerful, popular Alfred Jones is willing to protect my scrawny ass—that absolutely _nobody_ wants, by the way—in the hallowed halls of his kingly domain. I'm truly, _truly_ honored, my _liege_." Arthur finished his rant with a flourish and an elegant little bow.

Alfred stood in the hallway, his jaw hanging open slightly. Down the hall, where he'd been getting a sip of water from the fountain, a tan man with thick, black curls gave a nice, slow clap to Arthur's performance.

He walked down the hall with the grace of a panther—clearly Alpha. He was a teacher, that much was evident by his badge, but he seemed too intense to be a teacher, a career that mostly attracted Betas. He flicked his eyes at Alfred as if to say, _having a bit of trouble with your Omega, little boy?_

Alfred seethed, his blue eyes snapping like electricity at the unspoken challenge for Arthur's attention.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Emilio Avalar, Professor Avalar to most here. I teach a psychology course for some advanced students here on campus in the mornings. I'm a professor at the college here in town, though. Might I ask who _you_ are?"

"Actually, Professor Avalar, Arthur's already late for his class. I'll see that he gets there now," Alfred said, moving to stand in front of Arthur, as if the professor was hitting on him or something! It was absurd. Alfred was far, far out of line.

"Alfred! He's only asking me for my name. Would you relax? You're being ridiculous!"

"Arthur," Alfred's tone was a growl, so low and threatening that Arthur's hand froze in mid-air where he'd been reaching to touch Alfred's arm.

"I can see I'm upsetting your Alpha. I'd hate to do _that_. After all, nobody dares cross Alfred Jones…isn't that right?" Emilio said with a smile that was not at all friendly. Alfred's answering grin was feral.

"That's right, Professor," he replied.

"That is, nobody except…you. Interesting. I'd very much like to talk to you more, Arthur. I'm conducting a study—"

"He's _not_ interested," Alfred interjected. Still smiling, unperturbed, Professor Avalar continued speaking to Arthur while meeting Alfred's glare with the cool, collected gaze of an experienced Alpha.

"—on a new type of Omega I've begun to see emerging in society. There are others like you, Arthur. I do hope you find me to speak further…perhaps without your…escort."

The man's sultry Spanish accent seemed to rub Alfred the wrong way. The threatened teen was entirely still, as if just waiting for Avalar to make a single move towards Arthur. After a horrible, tension filled moment, Avalar smirked lazily and turned on his heel, sauntering back off the way he'd come.

Shaken by the whole exchange, Arthur stepped back until he was resting against the cool surface of a wall of lockers. He watched Alfred roll his shoulders and glare stonily after Avalar.

Then Alfred smiled, but it scared Arthur.

"Can you believe that pervert? He's a little old to be hitting on you, huh? I warned you something like that might happen. I can tell you're scared. There's no need to be, Arthur. Don't you realize that I'd…well…I'd just _crush_ a little nobody like him. I'd break his fucking spine. It's a _joke_…must be."

And without a single doubt, Arthur believed Alfred meant every word. He swallowed thickly, nowhere near crazy enough to tell Alfred it was not Professor Avalar who had frightened him. Alfred's brows knitted downwards in confusion, as if he was trying to read Arthur by his smell but couldn't quite puzzle it out.

"You're shaking, babe. Don't be scared—not of _scum_ like that sleazy perv. I promise. He won't come near you _ever_ again." Alfred pulled Arthur, still trembling, into the circle of his arms. He kissed Arthur on his jaw, and then nuzzled his face against his vulnerable throat for a few terrifying seconds. Arthur's body was confused, and his instincts were muddled.

The Omega in him said to relax, to let Alfred comfort him, to take the offer of protection. The part of Arthur that everyone always told him was "poorly adjusted" said that Alfred Jones was dangerous—both to Arthur, and to anyone that came close to him.

Horribly torn, Arthur simply stayed still until Alfred gave up and let him go. This time, when Alfred reached for his hand, Arthur didn't refuse. Alfred's grip was harsh and his skin was burning hot. Arthur wasn't very good at reading cues from other Alphas and Omegas, but even _he_ could see that Alfred's smile had never been so fake. His blue eyes were churning with anger, clearly just _waiting _to unleash on Avalar the first second he got a chance.

* * *

School was…in a word…horrible. Alfred had known what he was doing by draping Arthur in his jacket. In every class, Arthur was the subject of furious whispering. Nobody sat near him. Arthur only had one or two other unmated Omegas in his classes, but they stayed away. The Alphas kept a respectful distance. Even the clueless Betas stayed away simply because that's what everyone else was doing, and nobody, so it seemed, wanted to get on Alfred's bad side.

Arthur ditched the jacket in fourth period. When Alfred came to get him, he immediately noticed Arthur had stuffed it into his book bag.

"Too warm?" Alfred asked cheerily. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Everyone was _staring_. Not even pretending to hide it. Flat out staring at them—as if they were a television show.

"Err…yes," Arthur said, and luckily it wasn't a lie. All the attention was making him feel hot with embarrassment.

"I've got a game after school. You'll be there…right?" the last part was added after such a long pause that Arthur suspected Alfred had meant to leave it off entirely.

"I don't enjoy sports," Arthur said quietly. The mated Omegas lingering nearby were darting glances at their Alphas, their eyes wide and shocked as if to say _did he just turn down Alfred Jones?_

The Alphas watched Alfred, clearly waiting, assessing, judging to see if he was a strong as they all thought. Arthur could be slow on the uptake when it came to Alpha and Omega cues, but even he realized the foolishness of what he'd done.

To issue a challenge to Alfred in public meant Alfred simply couldn't let it stand. It was one thing in private. When they were alone, Alfred seemed amused by it—entertained, even. But there was a private Alfred, and there was a public Alfred.

Arthur nearly slurred his words he tried to say them so fast. "But I want to come see you play, of course. I want to cheer for you and congratulate you when you win…naturally. Because that's what Omegas do, and I _am_ an Omega. You know. Team Jones all the way." Alfred arched a slender brow at him.

"…right. Well…cool, then. I'll save you a spot on the bleachers." Alfred scratched the back of his neck, looking at Arthur as if he didn't quite know what to make of him. It seemed to be the general sentiment of everyone at his new school. "Uh…Artie…are you…feeling okay?" Alfred asked, rather awkwardly.

Arthur almost wanted to laugh at Alfred's confusion. Then he remembered how angry Alfred had gotten that morning and suppressed his smile. He couldn't fall for Alfred Jones. He couldn't be lulled into thinking he was safe. Alfred Jones was a hot-headed, territorial, possessive loose cannon. Arthur began to suspect that the reason everyone yielded to Jones was that perhaps there was an Alpha smell that said "Stay back! I'm batshit crazy under this cute smile!" And just like everything else, Arthur wasn't able to pick up on it…until it was too late.

"Arthur, you look like you've seen a ghost. Why are you smiling like that?" Alfred asked, finally just stopping in the hall and flat-out staring at him.

"I'm not smiling," Arthur said. Damn it. He was smiling. He frowned.

"You…are the _weirdest_ Omega I have ever met," Alfred finally said, deciding Arthur's mood swings were cute. Crazy…but cute.

"Do you have to announce that so loudly? There's nothing wrong with me," Arthur said, rather boldly glaring at a nearby Alpha who was giving him a funny look. Alfred glanced over his shoulder and sent the Alpha scurrying off.

"Easy, there, Tiger. You can't blame them for staring. You're sending out some seriously strange smells."

"I _beg_ your pardon!" Arthur retorted. This time, when Alfred casually took his hand, his skin was not burning hot. It was warm and comforting and it made Arthur want to snuggle against his strong side. Of course, he didn't. He didn't trust Alfred Jones as far as he could throw him.

"Heck, you're like a freaking kaleidoscope. It's dizzying how fast your scent changes. Angry, needy, scared, happy, hungry, freaked out—all in like, the past three minutes. It must be exhausting to be you, for serious."

"Don't say that," Arthur imitated him, adding an oafish expression, "For serious!—only complete tools speak that way." Arthur turned up his nose in haughty disdain.

They were alone now, so Arthur spoke his mind more freely. Unbeknownst to Arthur, Alfred _had_ picked up on Arthur's unease being watched…so he'd simply sent off a cue for the others to clear the hallway…or else.

A poor Beta was going to be sitting in the wrong class for half an hour afraid to go out into the hallway when Alfred Jones had wished it clear, but that was neither here nor there.

"Oh, so now I'm a tool, huh?" Alfred said, grinning in amusement.

"No, I'm pretty sure you were a tool this morning, too. You've probably been a tool for some time now. There might even be a patch on your jacket that says as much."

"_Damn_. I am _clearly_ not making my little Omega happy. Tell me, Arthur Kirkland, because I sincerely want to know. Is there absolutely _anything_ the King of Oakwood High can do for his highly irritated Queen in the minute before your next class starts? I will do absolutely everything in my _considerable _power to make your morning more pleasant…your majesty," Alfred replied mockingly, turning Arthur's early tirade right back against him.

Arthur blushed. Damn that sexy grin. Damn it to hell. The Omega in him was positively _melting_. The words slipped out before Arthur could stop them.

"K-kiss me. You haven't…all morning. Not properly, anyway."

Alfred laughed—and he had a _very_ sexy laugh—and then pulled Arthur into his arms. He even dipped him, as if they were in some old, black and white romantic movie. Arthur twined his arms around Alfred's strong shoulders and held on for dear life, feeling so precariously held that only Alfred's arms were preventing him from falling to the floor. When Alfred's lips slanted over his, it was fairytale wonderful. For Arthur, in that single moment, everything simply stopped.

With a fancy spin, Alfred righted him and pulled back, grinning ear to ear.

"Better?"

"…slightly," Arthur replied, wiping at his swollen lips with the back of his hand. "You use your tongue too much," Arthur said.

"You like it," Alfred challenged.

"I have a class to join," said Arthur as the tardy bell rang, "And _you_ are now late."

"Let me ask you this—if _you_ were a teacher, would _you_ give me a tardy?" Alfred's grin was so sexy and confident that it nearly made Arthur go weak in the knees. It was all he could do to choke out vindictively,

"Oh, with absolute _certainty_, Mr. Jones."

"I preferred 'my liege'—as long as we're sharing and all," Alfred smiled.

"Go to _class_, Alfred. Honestly!" Alfred swooped in for a final kiss, one that was sweet and happy and carefree. It made Arthur's knees go wobbly all over again. Alfred left him then, clinging to the lockers with reddened cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.

The morning did feel just a _little_ bit better.

**A/N: **Hrrrr hrrr hrr. And that is all I have to say about that. Oh! Emilio is Portuguese for "Rival" - and that's exactly what he is - Portugal, England's good friend (and my favorite OC - he always pops up in my stories). I had to make him faculty, because if he was a kid, well, Alfred would just find him after school and brain him. Probably to death. Then he'd walk off smiling and whistling with flecks of blood on his face that would seriously freak Arthur out. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hullo mum. It's me, Arthur."

"_How did your first day go? Is everything still good with Alfred?" _his mother's excited voice asked over the phone. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. He wants me to stay for his game, but it's late and—"

"_Well of course you're staying! Arthur, this is wonderful! I'm so excited for you. Oh, do you want me to bake up something good so when he drops you off you can pretend you baked for him?"_

"What? Mum, absolutely _not_!"

"I think that's an awesome idea. I totally love cookies," Alfred said with an innocent smile. Arthur covered the speaker of his phone.

"Would you bloody give me just five minutes of alone time? Honestly! I'm on the phone with my _mother_. It's a private call, you git!" Arthur stomped away from Alfred _yet again_ and uncovered the speaker.

"Mum, I don't know. I mean, I have homework already and you barely even know Alfred—"

"_Don't be a silly billy! I love Alfred! He's such a dear. I know he'll take good care of you. You have fun at the game, poppet! Stay out at late as you like! If Alfred asks you back to his place afterwards—"_

"Mum!"

"_Well! I'm just saying it would be rude to say no!"_

"For god's sake, woman, could you stop trying to get me mated long enough to actually be a parent?!"

Alfred's arms sneaked around his waist, and Alfred's grin pressed against Arthur's unoccupied ear.

"Come on, Artie. Stop being a…what did Mum call you? A silly billy? Your parents want you to come to my game. They probably want you to come to my place after that. They'd likely be ecstatic if you just moved in, and accepted the fact that I'm _going_ to be your Alpha, and I'm _going_ to put a baby in you."

"Do _not_ call _my_ mother 'Mum'—as if we're mated already. You have your own mother…if you didn't eat her once you crawled out of the womb, that is. And stop being so damn creepy!"

"_Arthur?"_ his mother said, her tone finally sounding a little unsure. _"Are you…alright?" _

"I'm…fine. I suppose I'll be at the game. Don't bother waiting up…but if you really want, you can make the cookies. I'm slightly worried that if I feed him he'll never leave."

"_One big batch of cookies coming up! I need to brush up on my cookies—after all, grandmas have to be able to make the best cookies!" _she said. Arthur hung up on her, feeling defeated.

He twisted in Alfred's grip, glaring at him already.

"You…do not understand personal space."

"Nope! Your mom is kinda weird, too. That must be where you get it from," Alfred said with a smile. He nuzzled Arthur, who had no choice but to be nuzzled.

"Please stop."

"But…you smell happy for once, and your skin is really soft, and your hair still smells like my shampoo…"

"Ugh," Arthur said. He peered past Alfred's shoulder, to see students happily drifting out of the hallways in a flurry of forgotten papers. It was the start of the weekend, once the football game was over.

If Arthur was being honest, the attention was nice. _Very_ nice. But it was also a lot of change very soon. Alfred didn't seem to understand restraint, or patience, or boundaries. Arthur wanted to have some alone time just to _think_, but with his parents practically gift wrapping him for Alfred, and Alfred apparently being the most clingy Alpha _ever_…Arthur didn't see it happening any time soon.

The nuzzling had escalated to kissing, all over his shoulder blade, and when had Alfred unbuttoned his shirt? Arthur squawked in indignation.

"We're in a public hallway!"

"So? It's my hallway," Alfred replied—and he was entirely sincere.

"It most certainly is _not_ your hallway," Arthur challenged. Alfred pulled back and flashed a toothy grin.

"There's not a single person in this school that would dare to order me around. Not even the teachers do. That pretty much makes it my territory."

Arthur felt like a huge idiot the second he went there—but there he had gone and it could not be undone.

"That Professor Avalar didn't seem to worship you," Arthur wanted to take the words back, but he couldn't. Alfred stopped nuzzling. That had certainly earned him some space. Alfred took a few steps backwards, his head tilted to the side…curious, almost.

"Say the word and I'll go find him right now, Arthur. I'm not afraid of him, or anyone else who wants to challenge me for you. If it bothers you that I let him go…if you're frightened that he might come back…"

"No, Alfred…it's not that. I just wish you'd…be a little less intense. You keep saying I'm neurotic, but you're…quite a lot to take in yourself. Can't we just slow things down a bit?" Arthur asked, eyes firmly on the ground. He glanced up just in time to catch a flash of pain and hurt in Alfred's clear, blue eyes, and it almost made Arthur feel guilty. He wasn't asking for anything unreasonable. He had to stay strong.

"I mean, we barely know each other. I'm not too keen on being undressed in a hallway by an Alpha who hasn't even taken me out on a date. My mother may be desperate, but I'm _not_."

"You're asking for space, but that's not what your smell says…" Alfred said, clearly confused. Arthur scowled in frustration.

"I _know_ my smells are encouraging you. I know that. If I could stop them, I would. You have to understand that there's more to me than just being an Omega. Surely you've realized by now that I'm not a very good one. Honestly, I have no interest in your game. I don't _like_ sports. That seems to be _your _hobby. Why can't I go home and study while you have fun with your Alpha friends?"

"I'll...skip the game then. We can study together," Alfred suggested with a tentative smile. Arthur wasn't sure how, but it was obvious he'd finally managed to put a dent in the Alpha's confidence. It was about time. He'd only been at it all bloody day.

"That's not the _point_, Alfred. If this is going to work, I need some alone time."

"But you've been alone all your life. Don't you get it? I've been alone, too. Now we don't have to be," Alfred said. Arthur felt his resistance caving. His body was screaming for Alfred, wanting to be in his arms again, wanting to skip the game and studying and everything else just to go make out all night like the horny teenagers they were…but Arthur felt he was rapidly losing his precious control, and Alfred being around only made that feeling worse.

"Even so…I need some time to think. By myself."

"Then…we need to go now. I'll have to catch a cab if I'm going to get you home and get back in time for the game."

"Alfred, you really don't have to—" Arthur started to protest, but Alfred's voice was firm and his expression was closed off. Arthur knew he'd hurt the Alpha's feelings, but Alfred wasn't going to show weakness.

As he walked him home, Alfred took long strides that Arthur struggled to match.

"Alfred…" he said awkwardly. Alfred just kept silently walking. Frowning, Arthur hurried forward and caught Alfred by the hand. "I'm not rejecting you, Alfred."

"You smell like you are—" Alfred protested hotly. Arthur scowled.

"I just told you—I'm more than the smells I give off! I'm attracted to you, Alfred. That should be obvious, right?"

"…yeah," Alfred grudgingly allowed.

"And I really do see that you were trying very hard today to take care of me."

"But it wasn't good enough, clearly," Alfred said.

"Because I don't want to watch your game?"

"Because you want to be away from me," Alfred said. "We've only been together a day. Why do you want to get away so soon? You asked me to kiss you this morning—now you're pushing me away. I'm having a hard time…" Alfred turned his head away, for the first time ever unable to look Arthur in the eyes, "I'm just a little confused."

"I'm…complicated. I thought you understood that," Arthur said. Alfred shrugged his muscular shoulders and walked on, but he didn't snatch his hand away. Arthur clung to it with both of his, relieved that Alfred wasn't angry with him. He seemed more disappointed than angry.

Arthur disappointing someone—that was nothing new.

"Now _you're_ sad. Being close to their Alpha makes Omegas happy. I'm just trying to make you happy. Maybe this is like the donut thing? You don't really _know_ what you want."

It was Arthur's turn to shrug his shoulders. They were getting close to his house.

"Maybe I don't…but can you at least try to listen when I ask for something?"

"Even if I _know_ it's not really what you want?" Alfred retorted.

Arthur sighed. "Go to your game and then…maybe…you could come back over after and pick me up?" he asked. Alfred seemed surprised, but eagerly agreed.

"We can go get dinner, or I could take you to a movie—"

"—or we could just relax and watch a movie at your place?" Alfred clearly wasn't going to argue with that idea.

"Okay. I'll be here as soon as the game is over," Alfred promised, his smile returning. Arthur hesitated a moment, but then pressed a shy kiss to Alfred's cheek.

"Good luck. Have fun," Arthur said. Alfred caught him by the hand and pulled him back, lifting him a little off the ground.

"I want a _real_ kiss," he demanded. Arthur barely had time to blush before Alfred claimed his lips in a hot, open mouthed kiss. He tangled his tongue against Arthur's, as his hands raced up and down Arthur's sides. Arthur moaned and melted against him, feeling little sparks of electricity wherever Alfred touched him. There was a huge part of him that never wanted to let Alfred go. He wanted to be in the other boy's arms forever, but that was _not_ Arthur.

As Alfred called for a cab and then ducked inside, Arthur made his way to his bedroom completely ignoring his fussing mother. Professor Avalar's words were bouncing around tauntingly in his brain.

_There are others like you, Arthur_.

What exactly _was_ he, though? Was he really a poorly adjusted Omega, as everyone said? Or perhaps he was meant to be a Beta, and the infallible tests had been wrong? What if he was neither, and rather a mix of all three? There were certainly moments when Arthur felt bold enough to take on anyone…even a potent Alpha like Jones.

Was it even possible for someone like him to be happy with someone so sure of who they were? So certain that he'd eventually fall into place? What would Alfred do when he realized he could not change Arthur? Would he really want someone like that birthing his children? Did Arthur even _want_ to be mated to Alfred?

"I think I'm getting ahead of myself. We just met. I don't have to decide anything just yet." Arthur's empty bedroom seemed to mock him.

_I'm alone, too. Now we don't have to be._

Alfred seemed to think just because he was liked by all and understood by none, he'd make a good match with someone who was also different…isolated.

It was all giving Arthur a headache. He flopped onto his bed and wished it was Alfred's—not because he wanted to sleep with Alfred or anything!—Alfred just had a very comfortable bed.

As Arthur's mind wandered, his hands settled on his too-flat stomach. A year past his prime already. Sure, he'd still be fertile for another five to ten years, but his chances of conceiving a healthy baby dropped significantly each year. So did his chances of carrying the child to full term. Arthur knew his biological clock was ticking. He'd resigned himself to being childless and sexless, to spend the rest of his adult years pathetically alone in his parent's closet.

Now a handsome, intelligent, protective Alpha wanted _him_—Arthur Kirkland, worst Omega ever—as a boyfriend? Mate? Arthur didn't know what exactly Alfred wanted, except that he seemed incredibly serious.

Arthur's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. Nobody ever texted him.

**Miss u – Alfred**

Arthur smiled a bit and touched his phone's screen sentimentally. Alfred's enthusiasm was certainly flattering. Arthur didn't know what it was about his moody self that kept Alfred so interested, but whatever it was, Arthur hoped he didn't lose it.

But was _it_ his Omega self…or his Arthur self? Or was it the combination of both?

**Don't forget to come get me tonight. – Arthur**

Arthur chewed on his lip, and then winced when he felt the spot Alfred had bit too hard.

**Impossible to forget my little Omega! – Alfred**

Arthur smiled stupidly and pressed the phone to his lips. Maybe everyone was right. He and Alfred would get serious and then he'd calm down. He'd get better at reading Alpha cues and scents. His temper would mellow. They'd have a baby—a pack of their own—and Arthur would be happy. It could happen…right?

* * *

Alfred had never left a locker room so fast. His teammates barely had the chance to congratulate his amazing athleticism before he was out the door, still in all his football gear, cleats slung over his shoulder with his foul-smelling gym bag. The cab pulled up to Arthur's place close to eight.

"Wait here," Alfred instructed. He was so relieved Arthur hadn't fully rejected him. The little Omega had certainly seemed on the brink of it before the game. Now, Alfred's nose could smell cookies. He rang the bell with a smile.

"Oh, Alfred, welcome back!" Mrs. Kirkland greeted. Arthur came down the stairs, a bag slung over his shoulder. Mrs. Kirkland looked delighted.

"Staying the night over at Alfred's, poppet?" Arthur blushed and met Alfred's eyes a little hesitantly.

"Yeah…if Alfred doesn't mind. Then Patrick can invite some friends over for once and Dylan can have his boyfriend over here for a change."

"That's very thoughtful of you, dear. Give me a kiss, love," Arthur obligingly pecked his mother's cheek. "You'll take good care of him?" she asked Alfred. The handsome blond smiled, and even Mrs. Kirkland blushed. He was awfully good looking in all that football gear. Arthur thought he might develop an interest in football, after all…at least the uniform.

"Of course, M'am!"

Arthur said goodbye and closed the front door behind himself. He followed Alfred to the cab, allowing Alfred to open the door for him.

"You brought stuff," Alfred said with a small smile.

"I can take it back," Arthur replied. Alfred rather hastily got into the cab and shut the door.

"Not necessary!" he said with a grin. His hand found Arthur's as he told the cab driver where to go.

"Did you win?" Arthur asked, his eyes riveted to the sexy cut of Alfred's torso in the jersey and pads…and those sinfully tight pants.

"Mm-hmm. Totally destroyed them."

"That's…nice…I suppose. The uniform is…"

"Yeah?" Alfred encouraged with a smirk.

"What? My smell isn't being talkative anymore?" Arthur said grumpily. The cab driver coughed—an Alpha.

"Oh, it's talkin,' kid," he said gruffly. Alfred glared him into silence. Arthur blushed and nervously put his hand on Alfred's warm thigh. How was it possible to be so warm all the time? He was like an electric blanket!

The short drive ended mercifully soon. Alfred grabbed their bags and paid the driver—with a threatening smile and a warning to _never_ feel the need to comment on his boyfriend's smell _ever_ again.

"Alfred—" Arthur protested half-heartedly.

"Coming, babe!" Alfred said, patting the cab door with just a bit too much force, and then turning away at the driver sped off—clearly intimidated even though Alfred was younger. Alfred easily carried their bags to the door and unlocked it while Arthur waited, his nerves eating at him.

At least he wasn't alone. Arthur caught the smell and was startled to realize he _recognized _it. He could understand it!

"You're nervous, too!" he accused. Alfred laughed at him as his door opened and he flicked on the lights.

"You caught me. I'm sweating bullets. I'd be worried you had no sense of smell at all if you'd missed that one."

"Why are _you_ nervous? I'm sure you've brought Omegas to your flat before," Arthur said hesitantly. Alfred dropped their bags by the door and locked it back up.

"Yeah, I have."

Arthur was strangely disappointed. He'd known that was going to be the answer—why did he feel so betrayed by it? Alfred gently grabbed his elbow.

"It wasn't like this though, Artie. I wasn't serious about any of them. I was honest about that, too. I've never led an Omega on."

"You only sleep with Omegas?" Arthur asked, feigning lightness. Alfred began to take off his shoes while Arthur stood a bit awkwardly nearby, not sure what to do with himself now that he had really come to an Alpha's apartment alone.

"Well, yeah. I have nothing against Betas, per say, but they should stick to their own kind. Only an Alpha-Omega pair can best raise Alpha and Omega children. You of all people should know that."

"You really think type matters all that much?" Arthur asked. Finally freed of his shoes and socks, Alfred began to pull off his football gear. Arthur looked away modestly. Alfred's scent was overwhelming. It was making Arthur's nose twitch as if he were a rabbit.

"Of course it does. I know some Betas with too much time on their hands say that it limits us, but it's the framework of our entire society. I think it comes from Betas seeing Omegas as oppressed, passive sex slaves or something."

"But we are…aren't we?" Arthur replied. "I mean, I'm not…but the rest of them?"

"Is that how _you_ see them?" Alfred asked, looking very curious to hear Arthur's answer. Arthur shrugged. He moved into the kitchen.

"Could I have some water?"

"Of course. Err, if you get tired of standing there's only the bed. I haven't got around to buying a table yet," Alfred said…as if that fact weren't completely obvious. Arthur smiled at the nervous Alpha and let some water from the tap run into a glass that didn't look _too_ dirty.

"I suppose…I just see them as frightened. Always frightened. I don't want to be that way."

"But it's for survival. Mothers shouldn't be fighters. The instinct of a mother should be to flee, to protect, and to hide. It's an Alpha's job to fight."

"And Betas?" Arthur asked.

"Someone has to build shelters, keep a watch on the Omegas and the children while the Alphas are gone."

"It sounds…so primal. Society has changed. Alphas don't need to be hunters anymore. Omegas and their young can be safe without their protection," Arthur argued. Alfred simply laughed.

"You only say that because your family did a good job of protecting you. The fact that you're seventeen and you'd never been kissed before me is proof of that. You'd think differently about needing an Alpha around if you'd ever been left to fend for yourself when your heat began. You can ask my brother about that."

"You have a brother?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Half-brother. He's an Omega…mated to a Beta. You can bet my dad was happy about that. It won't be a big deal as long as their kids are Omegas or Betas, but if they have an Alpha…well, let's just say my dad would probably kidnap the kid in his sleep."

"What? Why?!" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I wasn't _born_ the epitome of Alpha. My father is a great Alpha—he raised me to be strong. He's better than me…if I'm being honest. Bigger. Faster. Tougher. I guess I still have a few years to catch up to him, though. In my father's eyes, Matthew and a Beta could never raise a truly strong Alpha...and he's right, honestly." Alfred had hopped up on the counter, wearing nothing now but some soft basketball shorts.

"For the 'epitome of Alpha' you certainly take a lot of crap from a failure of an Omega," Arthur replied skeptically. Alfred grinned.

"You're not a failure Omega, Arthur. You're just a _strong_ Omega. Sure, your parents didn't teach you Alpha social cues, and being surrounded by weak Omegas your whole life made you even bossier…and I highly suspect your mother spoiled you as a kid…but other than that…"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Arthur asked dryly. He took a long sip of his water and when he lowered the glass, Alfred had moved much, much closer—totally silently. Arthur nearly spilled the water all over himself, and Alfred smirked.

"Besides…I wouldn't take crap from you if I hadn't decided you're going to be _my_ Omega. Betas look at Alphas and Omegas from the outside and think the Alphas hold all the power…but the truth…is that an Alpha isn't anything if he doesn't have an Omega. Without a mate…without a family…an Alpha is nothing."

Arthur let Alfred take the glass and place it on the counter. Alfred looped his arms around Arthur's hips almost lazily, slanting his head to kiss Arthur's lips. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

"So I've gotta keep my little Omega happy. Tell me, Artie, what would make you a happy Omega right now?"

"You're actually asking me?" Arthur replied, a little breathless from their kiss. Alfred's smile widened.

"Just 'cause I'm asking doesn't mean I don't already know the answer," Alfred said smugly. And with that, Alfred proceeded to prove that he knew _exactly_ what Arthur wanted.

He hoisted Arthur into his arms and carried him out of the kitchen and back into the space that functioned as living room, study, and bedroom all in one. Alfred let Arthur fall onto the bed, where he bounced a little and looked a little dazedly up at Alfred.

"You can smell me _here_, can't you?" Alfred asked with a smirk. Arthur weakly nodded. Outside of the apartment, he could smell Alfred if he was right nearby, but not like he could in the Alpha's home. Here, Alfred's scents carried so much more clearly.

_Desire. Pride. Nervousness. Possessiveness. _

Arthur swallowed thickly and raised a bracing hand to stop Alfred from advancing on him. There was one emotion he could _not_ smell, and its absence suddenly mattered very much to Arthur.

"It's not…right." Arthur said. Alfred sighed in frustration, but he respected Arthur's wishes. He sat beside him instead, his arousal very obvious in the flimsy basketball shorts.

Arthur didn't feel any love. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it wasn't there and he…well…he wanted it to be.

"I guess it's _your_ turn for a cold shower. Payback's a bitch, hmm?" Arthur said weakly, trying to mask his disappointment. Alfred snorted in self-depreciation. He ran a hand though his honey blond hair in frustration, ruffled it a bit in agitation, and then stood with a small groan of protest. He left for the bathroom without further debate. At least that was one nice thing about Alphas and Omegas communicating so honestly through their aromas. Alfred knew exactly why Arthur was turning him away this time. Even if Alfred didn't want to wait, it was clear that he would respect the fact that Arthur did. That thought made Arthur smile, despite his disappointment.

He was in the bathroom with the shower going for a long time. Arthur highly doubted the water was as cold as _his_ morning shower had been, and with just a little imagination, he could picture what Alfred was doing in there.

He was such a tease, going over to an Alphas house, even bringing an overnight bag, and then…

Alfred would just have to deal with it, Arthur decided. He didn't want a fling. He'd waited this long, and he could wait longer. Alfred hadn't really proven his intentions yet, and Arthur was determined that he _would_ prove himself, before he got anything from Arthur in that department aside from some passionate kissing. But Alfred had done well by respecting Arthur's wishes.

While Alfred was showering, Arthur took the opportunity to change into his pajamas and crawl into Alfred's bed.

_This was what I _really_ came for. God this bed is comfortable!_ Arthur thought with a luxurious stretch. It had been an awfully long day. He rolled himself up in Alfred's blanket, trying to imitate the tight cocoon Alfred had made the day before, and realized it was impossible to recreate without Alfred's help. Oh well.

Arthur snuggled up against Alfred's only pillow and closed his eyes. He'd just rest for a little bit. He'd get up when Alfred finally got out of the shower, and they could watch a movie or something.

When Alfred finished, sauntering out of the bathroom in only a towel and a devilish smirk…it was to find Arthur already out cold. Dead center in his bed, pillow claimed, blanket effectively hogged. Alfred pouted for a moment, but then decided Arthur was cute enough to get away with it.

After he found some semi-clean clothes, Alfred wolfed down some leftovers and turned the television on low. He watched random shows for a bit and let Arthur's nature do the hard work for him. Slowly, _incredibly_ slowly, Arthur began to toss and turn. He fidgeted in his sleep. He whimpered. He finally wiggled out of the blanket and curled up against Alfred's hip instead. With a satisfied grin, Alfred reclaimed his pillow and shifted Arthur so that they were more comfortable. He let Arthur sprawl out over his chest and pulled the blanket over them both. Alfred fell asleep then, too, one arm slung protectively around Arthur's hips and the other gently tangled in Arthur's hair.

**A/N: **Well, they aren't exactly moving slow—awfully clingy with each other, despite Arthur's best efforts to resist—but they aren't going _there_ quite yet. Arthur may still doubt Alfred some, but he's essentially a sweetheart under all that Alpha bravado. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - WARNING. GRAPHIC SEXUAL SITUATION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Alfred woke up early, even though it was a Saturday, and went through his morning stretches before shifting all the dirty laundry off his weight bench. During the week, he used the one at the school gym, but on weekends he had to wade through the smelly gym clothes to his own equipment.

Arthur awoke to the repetitive noises of metal clinking and plastic ropes sliding through the machine. Arthur slept quite a bit. He was always tired and dragging, and by the time he'd finished his studying, he was exhausted. Sometimes just getting out of bed took monumental amounts of effort. The comfort level of Alfred's mattress made it ten times worse.

He burrowed deeper into the blanket, ignoring the noise and the pleas of his bladder.

"Morning, Artie!" Alfred said brightly, his smile gleaming. Arthur peaked out of his blanket burrito and glared at him.

"You're sweaty," Arthur complained, his nose wrinkling up rather cutely. Alfred continued to lift the heavy weights, his biceps bulging and straining with each repetition.

"Nothing like a good morning workout," Alfred said cheerily. Arthur's frown became a pout.

"It would have been nice to wake up beside you…not smelling your rancid gym clothes," Arthur's words were muffled. He had retreated into the blankets again, causing Alfred to grin and take a break. He toweled off shook back his sweaty hair. With a mischievous grin, he crawled onto the bed.

"Ugh! Get off! You stink!" Arthur complained loudly from inside his blanket barrier. Laughing evilly, Alfred began to tug away the blanket and roll all over Arthur every chance he got. The scrawny Omega screamed bloody murder and was finally forced out of the bed, pinching his nose closed.

Finding his game both hilarious and highly enjoyable, Alfred lowered his torso to the mattress, as if he were about to pounce. Arthur backed away, shaking his head "No!" furiously all the way.

"One…"

"Alfred, no! I don't like rough housing!"

"Two…"

"I'm serious! If you tackle me—"

"Three!" Alfred sprang forward, laughing in delight when Arthur twirled with lightening speed and ducked into the restroom, locking the door firmly behind him. Despite himself, Arthur was smiling as he panted against the door, pleased with his own quick thinking.

"Aww, Artie…lemme in," Alfred pouted, smirking against the door. On the other side, Arthur grinned.

"Not a chance!" Arthur said.

"But I'll be good!" Alfred pleaded.

"Ha!" Arthur replied sarcastically.

"I'll shampoo your hair again…" Alfred tempted. Arthur was clearly considering the offer. Alfred waited while Arthur went to the restroom and gargled with mouth wash. "You want me to sweeten the deal?" Alfred called again, not accustomed to being ignored.

"We could…take a bath together," Arthur finally said. His voice had gotten soft, and while it was obvious he was offering a greater level of intimacy, Alfred was pretty sure Arthur hadn't changed his mind about having sex so soon.

"Just a bath?" Alfred clarified. The last thing he wanted was to piss off the feisty Omega when his dick was exposed and vulnerable.

"Maybe a little bit of kissing," Arthur allowed. "—after my massage, naturally."

"Oh, of course, _naturally_," Alfred said with a smile. The lock finally clicked. Arthur had removed his pajamas and neatly folded them by the sink. Only a small towel was draped around his bony hips. Alfred stripped out of his sweaty tank top and stepped out of his shorts. He slanted his mouth over Arthur's and ran his hands up and down Arthur's sides as they kissed heavily.

"Minty fresh," Alfred said when they parted. His hand had come to rest on the knot of the towel.

"I'll take it off before we—" Arthur began, but Alfred just smirked devilishly and gave the towel a hard tug. It dropped to the floor.

"Ooops. My hand just slipped," Alfred said with false innocence. Arthur blushed over his entire body, but he let Alfred inspect him. The Alphas heavy, lustful gaze raked over his pebbled nipples and his slim stomach. Arthur was too nervous to get fully aroused, but his reddened cock was twitching and beginning to harden at the base. He curled his toes against the cold tile and his eyes fluttered shut when Alfred took him in his callused hand.

Alfred was certainly well-endowed. Arthur knew that was supposed to be a good thing, but considering all his toys for his heat were half Alfred's size, Arthur was a little concerned. The tall Alpha was skillfully fisting his cock, half-twisting and teasing with an extra-light grip.

"Just a bath," Arthur repeated a little breathily. He cracked one eye open and flashed a small frown, "Because you stink, of course."

Alfred just grinned and began to back him up towards the bathtub. He started the water and then sat on the edge of the tub, his long legs spread open, perfectly at ease in the nude. His smirk was arrogant.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before, Artie?" Alfred asked. Arthur's blush deepened. Alfred knew he hadn't.

"No, and I'm not entirely sure I care to," Arthur replied, eyeing Alfred's hardening member with some apprehension. Alfred dipped his hand in the water and then moistened his arousal.

"I can understand not wanting to mate yet, but we're both adults here, Arthur. We aren't just going to hold hands and kiss on the cheek."

"Well I _know_ that, but…"

"Come here, Arthur," Alfred said, his voice low and husky. Arthur met Alfred's hot blue-eyed gaze for as long as he could before he swallowed thickly. The idea of doing…_that_… to Alfred's penis was doing good things for Arthur. Practically untouched, his cock was hardening in response to Alfred's tone of voice and the clear message that if Arthur wanted to be coddled and pampered, he was going to have to earn it first.

Nervously, knees practically knocking together, Arthur sunk to the bathroom floor. Alfred smirked at him, still idly pumping his half-hard cock.

"Mmm, just like that. You're going to have to come a little closer, little Omega," Alfred practically purred. Rather awkwardly, Arthur shuffled forward on his knees until he was close enough to do what Alfred was demanding. The thrill of obeying Alfred, knowing it was debasing and dirty, but still obeying anyway was making Arthur's cock leak pre-cum.

"I d-don't know—"

"Just give it a little lick. Taste it," Alfred said. He spread his tanned, muscular legs a little wider and offered his cock to Arthur as if it were a treat. The smell…it was hard to describe. It was definitely masculine—so masculine that it made Arthur's nose crinkle up. He scooted a little closer and nervously gave the tip a little lick.

Salty and strong smelling, Arthur took a moment to adjust to the taste. It was…different. Arthur took another little lick.

"Come on, baby. Don't be shy. I know you want it," Alfred said with absolute certainty. With a small pop of surprise, Arthur realized Alfred was right. Arthur grunted in need and braced his hands on Alfred's tense inner thighs. He licked his lips and then took in the head, curling his tongue around it and suckling. The taste was not _good_, not like chocolate or pudding, but Arthur quite suddenly _craved_ it. He couldn't get enough. He sucked harder, wanting more of Alfred's pre-cum, and when it didn't come fast enough, he licked the hard, reddened shaft. Alfred's girth was almost too big for Arthur to get his mouth around, but as the blissful taste hit his tongue, Arthur strained his jaw trying to get _more_ of it.

He bobbed his head, trying not to use his teeth too much, and sucked as much of Alfred's cock as he could. At least, he thought he was doing all he could. Then Alfred grunted in pleasure and tangled his hand in Arthur's hair. When Arthur bobbed his head down, Alfred rolled his hips to meet him and tugged on the wayward blond strands. Arthur felt Alfred's cock hit the back of his throat and he nearly gagged. His big green eyes began to water and drool began to run down his chin.

"Yeah…suck my cock…just like that, baby," Alfred encouraged in a deep growling tone. He rolled his hips expertly—not too much to truly make Arthur gag, but enough to let Arthur know his control of the situation was gone. Despite that, Arthur still was getting a blissful high from the smell overloading his nose and the taste of Alfred filling his mouth.

Arthur didn't know how long Alfred fucked his mouth, but his jaw was beginning to hurt and Arthur felt like he'd soaked the floor in his own spit. The pressure was building, Arthur could feel it as if it were his own orgasm coming, and he waited with tightly closed eyes.

A hard, barely controlled thrust and a forceful grunt of pleasure—Arthur felt the hot semen hit the back of his throat and pool in his mouth—his eyes rolled up in pleasure. He jerked at his own arousal as Alfred pulled back and let the last spurts of his cum hit Arthur's lips and chin.

Arthur's tongue darted out to catch it, straining to get every last drop. The bath tub had filled. Alfred turned off the tap. He stood now, sated and _very_ pleased with his little Omega.

Arthur weakly wiped at the drool on his face with the back of his hand. How had he gotten so hard just from Alfred's taste and smell—from doing something so dirty? Why had he liked it so much?

Arthur eyed Alfred's spent cock like a cat eyeing a bowl of cream. Alfred chuckled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Arthur. Omegas like the taste."

Arthur felt a little better, but _still_. For someone who wanted to be prudish about having sex, he'd certainly been enthusiastic about deep-throating Alfred's cock.

Alfred eased into the hot water with a sigh of bliss. "Come here, sweetheart. I'll take care of you," Alfred said with a tenderness in his voice that Arthur had never heard before. Letting go of his own arousal, still aching and throbbing, he climbed into the tub and rather shamelessly sat himself on Alfred's lap. The larger Alpha smiled warmly against the back of his neck and wrapped Arthur in his arms. "You did so good, Arthur. You made me a _very_ happy Alpha."

Alfred's hands skillfully pumped Arthur's cock under the water, barely having to pump him before Arthur was shooting his seed into the bathwater. The sad part was Arthur didn't know if it was the stimulation to his cock, or the soft words of adoration whispered in his ears that truly made him cum. Arthur panted harshly and trembled as the little aftershocks of pleasure rippled through his thighs and down his tailbone.

"Turn around so I can kiss you," Alfred said, after giving Arthur a moment to recover. Arthur was still huffing and trembling as he rather awkwardly twisted his body. Alfred wrapped a strong arm around his lower back and Arthur felt the hard muscles of Alfred's stomach against the soft skin of his belly. The hot bath water splashed against them as they embraced and kissed.

When their lips were swollen from kissing, Alfred gently pressed Arthur's face to his chest. Gathering little scoops of water in his cupped hand, he wet Arthur's hair and then lathered it up. Arthur nearly dozed off against Alfred's chest as his strong fingers kneaded and lightly scraped over his scalp. The hands moved lower, too, massaging his bony shoulder blades and then the muscles of his back. Arthur decided if he died in that very moment, he would die a _happy_ Omega.

"Alright, baby, let's shower off the soap," Alfred said. Arthur blinked his eyes sleepily, pushing some soap out of his eye with slender fingers, and reluctantly letting Alfred drag him up dripping shampoo bubbles. Alfred used his toes to pull the tub stopper and as the water drained down to their ankles, the warm flood of the shower began to soak them like gentle rain.

Arthur lazily tilted his head back into the spray, closing his eyes and letting Alfred coax out the bubbles and tangles as he pressed steamy, open mouthed kisses against Arthur's throat and cheeks. Arthur kept his hands against Alfred's firm pectorals, where his fingers flexed and lightly tickled Alfred's skin.

"This is _definitely _a good way to wake up," Alfred said, pressing one last kiss to the tip of Arthur's nose. "All clean!" he said with a bright smile. Arthur smiled back in happiness, unburdened for a blissful moment of worries and troubles, happy simply to be in the strong Alpha's arms.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Arthur asked rather sweetly, tilting his face up towards Alfred's.

"Not yet," Alfred said.

"I'll cook you something," Arthur offered, only a little bit bashful. Alfred smiled softly and pecked Arthur's lips.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, pleased at Arthur's sudden urge to cater to him. After all of Arthur's protesting and resisting, Alfred decided Arthur's breakfast could be burned black…but it would still taste like sweet, sweet victory.

* * *

It did _not_ taste like sweet, sweet victory, but Alfred was right about the burned black part.

Arthur's green eyes were impossibly huge and vulnerable as he watched Alfred lift the fork to his mouth. Alfred chewed. The consistency of the…eggs?...was runny at first…then surprisingly crunchy. Yeah. That was definitely egg shell. When Alfred tried to swallow, he resembled a turtle extending its head out of his shell.

_Damn! How come Omegas are hard wired to like the nasty taste of cum, but Alphas aren't protected against crappy Omega cooking? _Alfred thought, trying to contain his grimace. Thank god Arthur was crap at reading his smell or sensing his emotions.

"Not…_too_ bad, Artie," Alfred forced out, with a big toothy smile. Arthur sighed in relief. Alfred was glad he'd lied. The little Omega was just so damn cute when he thought he'd done something well.

"It's my mother's recipe," Arthur said, looking smug with pride.

"They make recipes for that, huh? That's…" Horrifying. "…good. Better write that one down so you don't forget it!" Alfred said with false enthusiasm. Arthur's smile turned sweet.

"What did you want to do today?" Arthur asked. Calm. Peaceful. Willing. If all it took was choking down egg shells and burnt rubber to put Arthur in an Omega state of mind, it was totally worth it. Some mornings. Like…once a week. Maybe.

"Let's go to the park. I haven't taken you on a real date, yet," Alfred said. "We can walk around a bit, get a really early lunch—I dunno, maybe even a second breakfast?—and then I'll take you on a carriage ride. I bet you'd like that sort of thing," Alfred said, proud of himself for the idea. Arthur blushed and nodded.

"That sounds…quite nice, actually."

"Awesome! Did you bring something warm?" Alfred asked, as Arthur cleared away the dishes. Alfred momentarily feared that if Arthur put his cooking down the sink he'd need a new garbage disposal…but he supposed he could just fix it later, once Arthur had left.

"I brought a sweater," Arthur said. Alfred shook his head.

"Not warm enough. I'll find you one of my sweatshirts. I've got an extra scarf and hat here somewhere, too."

When his mother fussed over his clothing choices, Arthur always bristled up and resented it. Somehow, when Alfred did it, it made him melt inside.

They bundled up and headed out, hand in hand. It was a bright, crisp fall morning, and some of Alfred's neighbors had placed grinning pumpkins out on their stoops.

"Whatcha gonna be for Halloween?" Alfred asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I don't typically celebrate," he said.

"But Halloween is the best! I usually have four or five parties to go to. We'll be pretty busy that night."

Arthur would have normally protested that Alfred's plans were not automatically _his_…but the morning had gone so well that he cuddled against Alfred's side instead and let the Alpha keep talking, content to tune him out and simply enjoy the feeling of warmth and strength so close by.

"I could go as the big bad wolf. You'd make a pretty sexy Red Riding Hood," Alfred suggested with a leer. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'd go as something dignified…like Sherlock Holmes. That'd be fun, yeah?" Arthur said with an innocent smile.

"Right. Sherlock Holmes. That's real sexy, Artie," Alfred said in a deadpan tone. Arthur turned up his nose.

"Intelligence is very sexy. Far better than prancing around nearly nude, using a children's holiday as an excuse to dress like a stripper."

"Hey, you totally don't need an excuse. You can dress like a stripper at _any_ time. Feel free, babe," Alfred joked. Arthur gave his chest a light slap.

"You know what I meant."

"Hmm…that might be for the best. I don't know that I want anyone seeing you in a sexy costume. I don't want anyone looking at what's mine." Alfred's voice lowered and he punctuated his sentence with a not-so-gentle nip to Arthur's earlobe, followed by a nibbling kiss against his jaw. Arthur gave the Alpha a weak glare, but he didn't let go of Alfred's hand.

"I do not belong to you, Jones," Arthur said simply yet firmly.

"Oh…was that someone else's cock you were sucking this morning?" Alfred asked mildly, with a shit-eating grin. Arthur _did _let go of his hand then.

"Can't go for a romantic walk in the park. Oh no. You just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you?" Arthur asked waspishly. Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets and easily caught up to Arthur.

"Arthur…"

"Leave me alone."

"Babe…"

"I don't like your silly pet names."

"Be my boyfriend, Arthur. I want you to belong to me and only me," Alfred said with earnestness shining in his blue eyes. Arthur's green eyes narrowed.

"Is this just a challenge to you, Alfred? What happens once I'm yours? Will you still want me so badly? If you really plan to be my mate, what's the big rush to put a label on me so soon?" Arthur asked rapid-fire. Alfred blinked in surprise.

"I…just want you, Artie," Alfred said, rather simply. For him, perhaps it really was that simple. Arthur frowned and kept walking, huddling his shoulders against the nippy wind.

"I like you, Alfred, but I don't trust you. Not yet," Arthur said.

"Then what do you want? I mean, I _know_ what you want, but your body says one thing and you say another," Alfred protested, catching up to him once more. Arthur stopped walking and turned to Alfred, his dark blond eyelashes fluttering rather prettily as the sunshine hit his face and made him blink.

"I just want you to prove to me that this isn't just a game to you. I don't know how you'll do that, but right now this just feels…like we're back on the playground. We're going through the motions, but it's just…pretend."

Alfred stared at the Omega, simply thinking. Was Arthur right? Was he truly serious about the Omega or was it just the challenge Arthur presented? That's all Alfred's father seemed to think it was, and Arthur seemed to think so, too. Just a whim for Alfred to be amused by.

"I like you, Arthur. You're different from the other Omegas…but it's a good kind of different. I don't expect you to change, but I can't help that it excites me when you show a submissive side. I'm Alpha, Arthur. I can't help wanting to make you mine. I promise, if it was just sexual desire, I'd tell you that straight up," Alfred finally said.

"You may know what I want to eat and how to turn me on, but you don't know _me_. Not really. We barely know each other, Alfred. You can't talk of children and mating after two days."

"Why not? When you know, you _know_," Alfred said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Well…I don't know," Arthur replied. They turned a bend in the path, through some pretty leaves streaked orange and plum. Arthur shivered, and Alfred resisted the urge to wrap his arm around the slender Omega. He knew at the moment, Arthur would only shrug him off…even if he _was_ cold. It was easy to tell what Arthur needed—much harder to predict if Arthur would allow his needs to be met.

"Alright. I'll back off," Alfred said. Arthur sucked in a breath, as if he'd just touched something very hot. It was obvious he thought Alfred meant he was giving up entirely. Alfred quickly back-tracked. "I mean…I won't force you to be my boyfriend. I'll wait for you to realize it's what you want. How long is that going to take, exactly?" Alfred asked. Arthur's nose scrunched up, red from the cold.

"I don't know, Alfred. I lack a crystal ball. Can we go back? I'm freezing."

"No carriage ride?" Alfred asked with a sigh. Arthur just shrugged, but he turned back towards Alfred's apartment. "Okay…no carriage ride. Let me—" A sharp glare from Arthur stopped Alfred from moving his arm towards him. "Right. No touching now. Got it." Alfred sighed.

"If you don't like it, there's the door," Arthur said bitingly. Behind him, Alfred rolled his eyes.

"We're outside, Arthur. No doors at the park."

"I _meant_ if you don't understand why I'm upset, and you don't care enough to ask, then you might as well just leave me to walk by myself," Arthur said snippily. Alfred's brows knitted together.

"Okay…why are you upset?" he asked.

"Because you…well…and then…it was your _tone_. Now it's because you're smirking. I know why I'm upset, damn it! I just can't explain it!"

"You're mad 'cause I was a smart ass."

"Yes!" Arthur said, finally facing him again. Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment, thinking about what he was going to do before he did it for once.

"I've never really done this before…but I'm sorry. For being an ass about us dating."

Arthur's shocked green eyes widened hugely. It was almost a little funny. Alfred looked away, feigning aloofness.

"I…didn't expect that," Arthur said weakly.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal. I was trying to put you in your place, and I shouldn't have. I knew it would hurt your feelings and I said it anyway."

"Thank you…for apologizing. That means quite a bit, actually," Arthur said. Alfred shook his head, as if exasperated.

"You know, a typical Omega would hate that. The last thing they want is for their Alpha to admit he did something wrong or failed in some way—he's typically making the decisions for both of them, after all."

"I thought it was just a pride thing," Arthur said, actually quite curious. Having never grown up around an Alpha, he didn't know why they behaved the way they did most times.

"Can I just be honest?" Alfred asked. As a disclaimer, he added, "It might hurt your feelings again."

"…go head," Arthur said, warily.

"You're a weird Omega, right? You fight when I think you're going to run. You pull me closer when I think you're going to push me away. You don't know how you're _supposed _to react, so half the time you react like an Omega and the other half, you just do whatever pops into your head. That being said…I'm not going to be the perfect boyfriend. You're too unpredictable. I'm going to do the wrong thing because sometimes, with you, there's no _right_ thing. So I'll say I'm sorry if that makes you feel better, but all the sorry in the world won't change the fact that I know who I am and what I want…and you don't. Not yet, at least."

Alfred _expected_ Arthur to yell at him. Maybe even run off. Sad, hurt tears wouldn't have surprised him either. What Alfred did _not_ expect was exactly what Arthur did…because that was Arthur—forever defying expectations.

"Okay," said easily and casually, without a hint of emotional upset. Alfred subtly smelled the air deeply, but it genuinely wasn't there. Arthur wasn't upset or sad. The shorter blond looped his arm through Alfred's again. "When we get back to your place, do you want to watch that movie we didn't get to last night?"

Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Alfred let the heat of the discussion go.

"Sure. I get to pick, though."

Arthur just rolled his eyes.

**A/N: **Eventually, these two will spend time together without it blowing up into a huge argument. Maybe, lol.


End file.
